Forever Always
by Passion4words
Summary: Bella is getting Married to Edward, the love of her exisistence. But shortly after the wedding,Strange unknown beings become a danger to Bella, and Edward knows nothing about it...
1. Overboard

Alice had gone overboard. Again.

_**Deep breaths. Remember whatever makes them happy.**_

That's what I repeated to myself over and over as I stared through the window of the Cullen house. Of course this was where it was going to happen-a church would have been more than ironic.

_**Breathe, relax…**_

Edward had been reluctant on the idea of getting married in his house. He wanted me to end my human life with all the human experiences possible. Getting married in a church was one of them.

My heart quickened just thinking his name,_**Edward….**_

I focused on his name, not willing to look up at Alice's handiwork again. I tried not to look at the Cullen's lawn (finally recognizable when the grass was cut) littered with tulips that Alice had surely planted. They stood out in stark contrast to the sea of green around them. Their blue petals even matched the ribbons Alice had hung on the trees surrounding the Cullen's property. I knew this was nothing compared to what Alice had done to the backyard. I gulped.

"_**Hold it Alice; I've got a few limitations for you"**_

Of course she had planned to ignore this as soon as the words were out of my mouth. I had probably only believed her at the time because Edward had been there, holding my hand. I had been calm; I had been so sure…Then again that could have been Jasper. He was only a couple yards away from me in the house. Alice had probably asked him to keep me calm now that I think of it.

"_**Don't worry Bella, it will be perfect**__"_

You know what, I'm not even going to see the backyard, I don't want to until the last minute.

I walked over to the mirror against the wall studying my reflection. Rosalie had done my hair into curls to my dismay, but she made my hair so beautiful each lock seemed to shimmer and sparkle in the sunlight streaming through Rosalie's window. Alice had listened for once, thank god, and kept my make-up scarce and understated. I didn't need blush that was certain, but she forced upon me some pale shade of blue eye shadow and a pale pink lipstick. She might have put various unknown's on while my eyes were closed, but I didn't bother to check properly. My eyes strayed unwillingly to my dress. A Perrine Bruyere creation at its best. Not like I had ever worn anything remotely designer before or even seen another Perrine Bruyere.

"_**If I hadn't thought ahead you would be wearing something off the rack!"**_

I appraised the material for a minute, chaffing the material between my fingers. The lace was vintage; I remember Alice stating that, but the dress was completely modern. Somehow Alice had gotten it to look like my 'Anne of green gables' vision without making it look disastrous.

My emotions instantly scattered-love for Alice for all she had done. Edward the love of my life, waiting to marry me in a few hours time. Gratitude for Jasper and all the times he had fought back the thirst that was so hard to deny. Carlisle and Esme, so willing to let me into their family. Emmett just waiting for when I was strong enough to arm wrestle. And Rosalie… she was finally accepting me into her family. One single tear of happiness fell from my eyes.

I turned around at the sound of a soft knock on my door. I brushed away the tear and bit my lip to stop from crying. Then I paused; Edward, Rosalie, Alice, Esme and Jasper had left earlier to hunt before the wedding. Carlisle had left for some last minute appointments at the hospital. Emmet had raced out to get his latest video game this morning and get his tux. I was not expecting any of them back so soon.

"Come in."

Jasper peered inside the room. "Can I come in for a minute Bella?"

_**Jasper tried to shove past Edward, snapping his teeth just inches from Edward's face…**_

I tried to appear not at all shocked when I answered "Of course Jasper, this is your house."

He slowly walked into the room-I could tell he was trying not to frighten me- and sat down on Rosalie and Emmett's bed. He gestured for me to sit and I plopped myself down with as much dignity as I could muster while at the same time struggling to sit comfortably over the layers of lace. He stared into nothingness for a few moments before he began.

"I came home a little earlier than the others as you can see because I felt as I had something to say before the wedding."

He paused, I'm sure to decide on what to say next.

_**A grisly snarling…**_

"We haven't really ever talked, have we Bella?"

I answered his question with a shake, trying to understand what he was saying.

"No, it's never really been like that with us. Soon that will change though. I can't ignore my own sister."

I was shocked into silence before I could say anything. I knew I was planning to join his family, -my family but he had never referred to me as his _sister_ before. I think he realized this too.

"No, you can't" I finally agreed.

He smiled "Bella I just wanted to say welcome to the family. I know I've picked an awkward time and an unusual wording but I've never had a chance to say that. I'm glad you're here and I can't wait for you to properly become part of the family."

"Jasper…I…" I never finished, choking up at the end.

His face was suddenly alarmed. "Please don't cry! Alice is going to kill me if your make-up runs!"

"_**Jasper, what happened to you?"**_

Immediately waves of happiness and calm were coursing through me. Alice must be pretty scary when she's angry.

"It's ok Jasper" I could barely stifle laughter now "I'm just happy… about the wedding… about becoming a part of your family. It's hard to control all of the emotions at once."

"Oh" the calm seemed to halt then stop.

"Of course I understand that" he said, smiling gruffly "that's the other reason why I'm here. Alice _really_ doesn't want your make-up running and from what you were feeling earlier I could tell I was needed."

"Thanks" was all I said before I leaned forward in to hug him. Instead of flinching away as he would have done before, he patted my back somewhat awkwardly. I pulled back slowly prepared for an 'Edward' reaction but he was smiling.

"I think I'm getting better at this" he chuckled.

"Definitely" I replied.


	2. Falling Sideways

When Jasper left the room I let myself just enjoy the moment. As nervous as I was now, I had finally been accepted into the Cullen family. Alice and Edward had always said there was no question about that, and Carlisle and Esme had agreed with no qualms but with Jasper's conversation and Rosalie's recent acceptance, there was no doubt to that now. The only thing left was to become a vampire. I mentally shuddered. The term 'vampire' hardly seemed correct but seeing as the only other option was 'cold ones' I had been forced to use the word more often then I liked.

"_**You see, he thinks we've lost our souls."**_

Glorifying in the moment, I failed to see Rosalie enter the room at vampire speed. Even if I was paying attention, I doubt I would have seen her anyway.

"Hello Bella" her octave voice full of anticipation. "We're back."

I laughed softly "I can see that, where are-"

My voice was cut off as the sound of several showers turning on reached my ears.

"We couldn't go to the wedding covered in blood, can we now." She smiled, and then gently started fixing my hair. "What did you do to this, it's a mess!"

I glanced toward the mirror. In my eyes, my hair has never looked so perfect. I put up with Rosalie's grumbling (something about Alice and her temper) for a few moments before the showers shut off. I immediately started biting my nails.

My heart gave a thrill of excitement, but I forced myself to relax. Alice had been very strict on the fact that Edward was not to see me at all before the wedding. But it was so hard, knowing that he was just a few walls away. It was truly pitiful that I could not wait a few hours to see him, but the familiar tug in my heart reminded me that I would always miss him when he was not there. Even if he was in the same house, he felt light years away.

"_**And I can't stand it if you leave me again."**_

Rosalie-who had finished tugging my hair, suddenly gasped in horror.

I pulled my hand away from my teeth and turned to Rosalie in confusion. When Vampires are scared, you'd expect to be attacked or something. Not much can scare them. Or so I thought. Rosalie grabbed my hand with unnecessary force and peered at my hand in horror.

"_**I felt like I was being flung through the air. I was being moved so quickly the sensation was like falling sideways."**_

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO YOUR NAILS?" her voice was terrifying but her face looked scared.

I shrank back

"I…" she didn't give me time to finish. She was yanking me through the door in seconds.

"EDWARD DON'T YOU DARE LEAVE YOUR ROOM".

She swung me down the staircase and out the door. We were moving so fast, Satan might as well been chasing us. She ran out the door, out back to the garage and threw me into Edward's Volvo. We floored the driveway and were out on open road in seconds.

"Rosalie? What the hell is…" she cut me off again waving a cell phone in my face.

Her hands blurred as she dialed the number. In less than a second the phone was at her ear. She spoke slowly, probably for the benefit of whoever was on the other end.

"Maria, hey…it's Rosalie. I'm fine, thanks, but we have an emergency."

I could only imagine what that emergency was.

"Is now ok? Great I'll see you in a minute". She slammed the cell phone shut the same time the car stopped. Right in the parking lot of 'Marias' hair and nail clinic.

"Rosalie I am going to murder you."


	3. Volvo Assault

Maria had been just as appalled as Rosalie when she had seen the state of my nails. She and one other had set to work. Three assistants had thrown a long green cover over my dress and had taken my shoes into the back room. Then the work had started. It was unimaginable how much work it took to fix my nails.

"Rosalie, we'll have to cut the majority off, they're far too crooked and jagged." Maria sounded sad. Some people really needed lives.

"Hmm" she paused as if considering leaving them, I prayed she would.

"If you must, but when you paint them, keep them clear. Try not to go too short either."

Just my luck. One hour later we were back in the Volvo, speeding to the Cullen's house. My nails were sparkling- I could only imagine what this cost. I had no luck talking to Rosalie, as soon as she had started driving she was on her cell phone. As we neared the house, she snapped it shut and turned around to face me. She was still driving.

"I have just gotten off the phone, with a very distraught Alice. I would brace myself if I were you…"

Suddenly the car was jolted to a stop, I flew forward and the seatbelt snapped. Rosalie caught me just before I hit the seat in front of me.

"ISABELLA MARIE SWAN." Alice had stopped the car, yards away from the house…with her hands. I didn't dare look out to see the damage. Edward would be furious no doubt.

"WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO DO EXACTLY? YOU DECIDE TO DESTROY YOUR NAILS TWO HOURS BEFORE THE GUESTS ARRIVE!" She was fuming. I had never seen Alice so angry…or stressed. Her eyes were wide and frantic.

No sooner than after I had noticed this, did I realize Jasper had appeared beside her. Alice's wild look froze and softened. She swayed somewhat but kept her balance. Jasper held onto her and murmured soothingly in her ear. Rosalie led me of out of the car keeping one eye on Alice the whole time. Out of the corner of my eye I noticed a twitch in the curtains of the front window.

"EDWARD!" Alice's calm façade had melted away in seconds. She wrenched herself away from Jasper and picked up a rock from the ground. In less than a second, she threw it in the direction of the window. It shattered, the sound was absolutely deafening.

"GET AWAY FROM HERE!" she was through the window in no time at all, chasing after Edward. I could hear his laughter as it echoed through the ground.

My heart thumped impatiently making Rosalie smile. We were in the door when Emmett jumped out at me, making me flinch.

"Hey Bella, do me a favor and freak Alice out again. I like it when she throws stuff. It's quite amusing."

"She will do no such thing." I could hear Esme's scolding voice from the room with the broken window.

"And anyway it isn't her fault, Alice has worked very hard on the wedding and she is extremely stressed at the moment. The caterer cancelled and we need another cake thanks to you Emmett."

Emmett grinned sheepishly "I didn't mean to throw it that far mom, and I thought Jasper would catch it."

I laughed aloud and Emmett grinned. Rosalie's gaze hardened.

"You _threw_ the wedding cake." Her voice came out as a whisper.

Emmett's gaze looked nervous "It was…Jasper should…I didn't mean…"

Rosalie stalked off and left me in the doorway. Emmett's thundering run was lost in the sound of Rosalie's cursing.

I was doubled over laughing. Esme came to stand beside me her golden eyes sparkling.

"Don't worry I've ordered a replacement."

"Trust me Esme, at this rate a cake is the least of my worries."


	4. Finishing touches

I was right to be scared. Alice was unable to get a hold of a caterer which left her fuming. Carlisle suggested we made the food ourselves. Alice and Rosalie of course let me have no part in this, saying things like 'your dress' and 'it isn't proper!'.

At first I sat on a chair in the kitchen, directing Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and Carlisle on how to cook the lasagna. I was grumpy, after the latest escapade to Maria's; I was unwilling to follow the vampire's instructions. Emmett desperately wanted to make dessert. His golden eyes were pleading the Cullen's refused him. Esme ended up giving him a break and he got to work. But when Emmett decided to cook, I was grateful I was sitting five feet away.

"_**The golden eyes that all good vampire's had."**_

Since Emmett decided to make chocolate mousse, he needed eggs. Esme went out and came back with sixty cartons. I did not understand, until Emmett picked an egg from the carton…and crushed it.

"It's so hard to hold these things!" he whined. Esme just smiled and wiped the yolk up in seconds.

Emmett did get the mousses done though. Esme did a lot of cleaning and had to go out for more eggs but he finished. He was able to finish eighty, while the others had prepared French onion soup and salad to go along with the lasagna. Then all of us ran (or in my case, were carried) up to the bedrooms.

"EDWARD YOU STAY IN YOUR ROOM!" this time it was Esme who yelled. She turned to me and smiled.

"We all want this wedding to be perfect, not just Alice." I nodded.

Rosalie and Alice only took half an hour surprisingly; it seemed shorter since Emmett looking handsome in his tux; had taken seconds so he could 'watch' me. This involved a lot of tickling and bad jokes on his part.

Then the Rosalie swept me into her bathroom where Alice was waiting near a chair. She was brandishing a make-up brush like a sword.

_**If I allowed it, she would love to dress me every day, perhaps several times a day.**_

"Just some finishing touches." She said before she swooped down.

I knew this day would end with Alice and/or Rosalie doing my make-up multiple times.

"Alice, I look fine can I _please_ go?"

Jasper appeared a second before Alice could refuse my plea.

"I've come to save get Bella. Carlisle and Esme would like to talk to her before the wedding.

She relented only saying 'but let her walk, human speed won't hurt her make-up.'

Jasper led me through the hallway smiling. He was remembering our conversation from before. So was I.

We stepped through the threshold into Carlisle's office. Esme and Carlisle were sitting on two comfy-looking chairs and watched me come in. Jasper squeezed my arm reassuringly and left.


	5. Juice

ok there were a couple comments about the length of my story and the lack of action. I just wanted to clear it up, bear with me the action is definitely coming but I want to write this story right, so I want to make sure everyone fully understands Bella's thoughts and feelings right now. As for the length, I do not have a lot of time on my hands at all so whatever I write is usually not a lot, but there will be a lot of chapters. Hang on its all coming!

I stepped into the office, my dress brushing up against the bookshelves that lined the walls. Of course before I sat down on an armchair my foot caught on the leg and I fell. I closed my eyes, braced for the shock of the floor. Instead cold, hard arms grabbed me. I opened my eyes to Carlisle smiling widely. He stood me back up and sat down.

"_**I tripped, it's nothing."**_

"Some things about you will never change Bella."

"Sometimes I wish they would Carlisle."

Esme spoke this time "That is exactly one of the things we wanted to talk to you about." She sounded annoyed which was unusual for Esme. "I told you to mention this before Carlisle."

Smiling even more than before he turned once again to face me.

"Esme and I, would like it if you were able to call us…_mom_ and _dad_ now Bella. It's hardly appropriate to call us by our first names if you and Edward are going to be married."

I felt a thrill of happiness at this. I had felt the exact same about this but I did not want to make them feel uncomfortable. Obviously they were not.

"Of course, _dad_. I feel completely the same. _Mom_ should have told me earlier."

Suddenly Esme was beside me beaming. "Thanks you Bella, oh thank you! You don't know how much this means to me!" she was squealing like Alice after a good shopping trip.

"Also" Carlisle had to raise his voice to be overheard "We would like to discuss what you would like as your wedding gift."

"_**If I had known you could respond to a gift this appropriately, I would have made you open it in front of Carlisle and Esme."**_

Before my emotions could even react, Esme started speaking again.

"Whatever you want Bella, prices are no problem."

My stomach took a dive "Es- Mom, dad I really don't want you to spend a lot of money on me. Especially since you're paying for the wedding. Anything will be fine; you know what I like best." My voice caught, threatening to turn me into a blubbering mess in seconds. They loved me more than I deserved!

Jasper was in the room in seconds. The tears halted before they even came.

"Thanks."

"No problem." He was smiling, they all were.

We all sat there for seconds before anything happened. A crash and scream broke us out of our reverie and sent them running out the door. I didn't try to go more than a fast walk.

Rosalie was standing outside on the front porch, dripping in red liquid. Alice stood behind her, her face a mask of anger and confusion. Emmett, no doubt the vampire to cause her scream, stood on the porch's roof with an empty silver bowl.

"EMMETT YOU ASS!" she was absolutely livid. I shrank behind Esme who smiled and winked.

"Rosie, I didn't mean to. It was meant for Alice." That didn't help.

"WHAT!" Alice screamed. "WHY IN THE HELL WOULD YOU DUMP JUICE ON ME EMMETT!"

"You were yelling at me before…" I wanted to laugh so hard. He looked like a three year old being yelled at by his mother. That and the fact that his face was ashamed for what he did to Rosalie made him absolutely laughable.

The Cullen's beat me to that. I could hear Edward's roar of laughter from his room. Carlisle's booming peals of laughter were hilarious. Jasper even let out a chuckle. Esme was literally on the floor laughing.

Rosalie once more that day, sped off after a fleeing Emmett.


	6. Guest's

sorry for how short the chapter is I JUST HAD TO put this in before I went to sleep!

The rest of the hour passed in a blur. Literally, the Cullen's did not stop moving at vampire speed. I could not tell who was caring me around. First it was Emmett, who tried to convince me to drink some coffee before the wedding, then Alice with more make-up and Esme who continually asked what she could get me. Every now and then Jasper would come in; his powers were very useful at times like this.

But in no time at all, the guests were here. Renee & Charlie showed up together first, with Phil trailing behind them looking stunned. Alice decided the front was not good enough, so she re-did the entire theme. There were candles floating on water, every few meters along the newly paved path and a pond (don't ask me how) had appeared on the corner of the lawn complete with koi fish and lily pads. Bright lights were strewn randomly on the surrounding trees casting an eerie glow in the faint moonlight. I watched through the window as Alice, clad in her midnight blue gown and Jasper in a handsome tux walked up to greet the amazed trio. I desperately wanted to be down there with them.

The guest's were people I knew, my family, some of my friends from high school and of course Jacob, Quil and Embry. They looked tense but not unhappy. I was not surprised; Edward had mentioned he sent Jacob the invitation. I was surprised however when three abnormally pale and gorgess woman stepped out of what I'm sure was a very expensive car. Their presence turned heads. I guessed that this was the Denali coven. My confidence took s dive as soon as I saw them. Carlisle and Esme, clad in Grammy-worthy outfits went forward to greet them, shaking hands and chatting pleasantly. One of them, an ecstatic brunette drove their car into the back garage. The other two were grimacing at whatever Carlisle was saying. I smiled and turned away. Whatever made their beautiful faces wrinkle like that could not be good for them. Normally I would never be like this, but one of them likes Edward…

"_**Tanya expressed a little interest…."**_

As soon as we got to the altar, I was not letting Edward out of my weak human sight.


	7. Ready Kiddo?

"BELLA!" Alice was yelling my name in haste "GET DOWN HERE!"

Vampires are very impatient at times.

I walked down the stairs as carefully as I could. It would be no use getting downstairs if I ended up on the floor. The Cullen's, minus Edward and Emmett were waiting at the bottom looking both happy and anxious.

"It's time Bella." Esme was beaming brighter than the emerald green dress she was wearing.

"We will all be in the front row with your parents, good luck." Carlisle was watching my excited expression with a bemused look. My heart started beating at what I imagine was twice the regular speed. Rosalie and Jasper smiled and along with Carlisle and Esme, walked out to the backyard. Alice, looking calm for the first time in days was staring at me.

"This is it" she said "You're getting married."

"Only thanks to you Alice, you and your obsession with parties."

She was radiating happiness, "You haven't even seen the yard yet!"

I groaned. My thoughts were already in turmoil. I didn't need to see the amount of time... No forget that, _money_ the Cullen's put into this wedding. I especially didn't want all the people Alice invited to see me trip on my way down the aisle, for I was sure that was inevitable. The gentle thrum of the wedding march started and Alice guided me over to the back door. I couldn't see past the glass, for the door was covered by a sort of tent on the outside. Quietly as I could I joined the Cullen's in the pearly white dome.

_Duh duh duh duh…duh duh da da, da da da da, da…._

The rest was a dream.

_Carlisle and Esme stepped out into the glowing night, down the blue carpet. _Trust Alice to switch around traditional wedding colors.

_Da da da da, duh duh duh dun da daaa…._

_Emmett and Rosalie went next, both looking intimidating and beautiful. _Usually seeing Rosalie look so glamorous in such a simple dress would have made me feel nervous, now I was just numb.

Jasper and Alice left, but not before giving my hand a squeeze. I closed my eyes, just breathing. As decided as I was, I still felt overwhelmingly nervous. Until Charlie was there, sliding my hand into his.

"Ready Kiddo?"

I swallowed "Ready as I'll ever be."

And then we were through the tent and into the open. In mere seconds I took in everything at once.

Alice had strung more lights onto the trees at the back of the house. The only difference was there were thousands more, that cast an eerie and romantic glow around the yard. Everyone's head was turned to me, some like Jessica, leaning over their chairs. My head was turned toward the gigantic white Gazebo at the end of the blue carpet. It had thousands of blue flowers the exact same shade as the bride's maid dresses wound into the intricate wood designs. In every corner of it were more floating _blue_ candles. In the centre was Emmett, looking happy but with a somewhat serious expression. And then I saw him.


	8. I do

It felt as if I had been slapped across my face by some unknown being. His astounding beauty, that crooked smile he reserved just for me could in no way be mine. There was no way a Greek god like that belonged to _me_. And yet here I was, walking down the aisle toward him. And there he was, his face radiating love and joy. If Charlie hadn't been holding my hand, I would have run the rest of the way to throw myself into his arms. After hours of not seeing him I realized that my human memory did him no justice. I tore my eyes away from his face. I needed to concentrate if I was planning on not falling.

As we reached the end Charlie's grip on my hand slackened. Before he turned to his seat he whispered gently in my ear.

"You're not my little girl anymore Bella, but I will always love you."

My heart almost exploded. Charlie was embarrassed whenever he had even attempted to share his feelings. It surprised me he could say this without going brick red. And then all my other emotions were crushed by overwhelming calm. Thank god for Jasper. I turned around to see Edward's outstretched hand. I took, trembling with relief. He was here, with me, we were **getting married** this instant. My mind did not seem to process this properly.

Emmett sensing that we were ready to start began.

"Dearly Beloved, we are gathered together here today– and in the face of this company – to join together this man and this woman in holy matrimony, which is commended to be honorable among all men; and therefore – is not by any – to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly – but reverently, discreetly, advisedly and solemnly. Into this holy estate these two persons present now come to be joined. If any person can show just cause why they may not be joined together – let them speak now or forever hold their peace."

There was silence. I stared into Edwards eyes. I half expected Mike, or Jacob or even Charlie to jump up and object if only to ruin this moment for me. Still there was silence. I smiled never letting my gaze waver from his golden eyes. At this moment I was unable to form a coherent sentence. I was in pure bliss.

Marriage is the union of husband and wife in heart, body and mind. It is intended for their mutual joy – and for the help and comfort given on another in prosperity and adversity. But more importantly – it is a means through which a loving environment may be attained.

Through marriage, Edward and Isabella make a commitment together to face their disappointments – embrace their dreams – realize their hopes – and accept each other's failures. Edward and Isabella will promise one another to aspire to these ideals throughout their lives together – through mutual understanding – openness – and sensitivity to each other.

I almost giggled. Hearing Emmet use the words 'prosperity' and 'sensitivity' was hilarious. I was surprised he could say this with a straight face. Edward glanced toward Emmett and rolled his eyes. 

Sometimes it was hard to believe that he couldn't read my mind.

We are here today because marriage to witness the joining in marriage of Edward and Isabella .This occasion marks the celebration of love and commitment with which this man and this woman begin their life together. And now – through me – He joins you together in one of the holiest bonds.

Marriage is an act of faith and a personal commitment as well as a moral and physical union between two people. Marriage has been described as the best and most important relationship that can exist between them. It is the construction of their love and trust into a single growing energy of spiritual life. It is amoral commitment that requires and deserves daily attention. Marriage should be a lifelong consecration of the ideal of loving kindness – backed with the will to make it last."

Emmett stepped back. Oh crap! It was time for the vows.

I loved Edward with more than my heart, more than mere words can ever explain. It had taken me forever…almost literally to come up with my vows.

"Bella." Edward saved me and began first. His velvet voice was pure melting honey as it filtered through the air. I had never heard him like this. "When I first saw you, your beauty blew me away. When I first spoke to you, your intellect and loving nature astounded me. And every time I hear you talk, or see you blush all I can ever feel is unwavering love for you. That is all I will **ever** feel for you. I promise to care for you always, I will always be there always to catch you when you fall and I will never, ever stop loving you."

A sob broke the silence. I half turned convinced I would see Renee but what I saw astounded me. Esme was crying, Tears…real tears were pouring down her face and pooling up in her golden eyes. On the opposite aisle Carlisle was staring at her astounded. Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett had their mouths hanging open. No one else seemed to notice anything odd, they all thought they understood. They didn't. Because Vampires **could not** cry. It was impossible, never been done…ever.

Emmett shook himself and coughed, resuming his serious expression. "Bella?"

I took a deep breath. Edward's eyes were joyous and supportive. I began:

"Edward, I never thought this day would come. I never thought I would ever meet a man like you, anyone who could ever love me like you do. I often wonder what I have done to deserve you. I have done nothing and still you love me unconditionally. I love you just as much; you are and always will be a part of my life…and a part of me."

Finally I could hear the crying of Renee. Alice and Rosalie were crying too but unlike Esme they were broken, tearless sobs. I heard sniffles from Angela and Emily, my other two bride's maids.

Edward squeezed my arm and I turned to face him. His eyes were burning with a sense of pride…pride in me, in what I had said. And love, obviously love.

Emmett began again: "Do you Edward Cullen take Isabella Swan to be your wife? Will you love her, comfort her, honor and keep her, in sickness and in health, for richer, for poorer, for better, for worse, in sadness and in joy, to cherish and continually bestow upon her your heart's deepest devotion, forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto her as long as you both shall live?  
Velvet, just as before "I do."  
"Do you Isabella Swan take Edward Cullen to be your husband? Will you love him, comfort him, honor and keep him, in sickness and in health, for richer, for poorer, for better, for worse, in sadness and in joy, to cherish and continually bestow upon him your heart's deepest devotion, forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto him as long as you both shall live?  
My voice rang true and clear. That was surprising since I was sure I would have been crying by now.

"I do."

At these words Jasper rose up from his chair, balancing a blue, velvet pillow. Two silver rings sat atop it sparkling in the bright moonlight. He walked into the pavilion and placed the two rings into Emmett's massive hands.

"May these rings be blessed as the symbol of this affectionate unity. These two lives are now joined in one unbroken circle. Wherever they go – may they always return to one another. May these two find in each other the love for which all men and women year. May they grow in understanding and in compassion. May the home which they establish together be such a place that many will find there a friend. May these rings on their fingers symbolize the touch of the spirit of love in their hearts."

Edward let go of my hand for this first time since Emmett started to pick up my ring.

Edward placed the ring on my finger. His cold hands sent shivers down my spine.

"Repeat after me Edward, you are now consecrated to me as my wife from this day forward and I give you this ring as the pledge of my love and as the symbol of our unity and with this ring, I thee wed."

Edward repeated word for word, never taking his eyes off the ring.

I took the last ring from Emmett.

"Repeat after me Isabella, Edward, you are now consecrate to me as my husband from this day forward and I give you this ring as the pledge of my love and as the symbol of our unity and with this ring, I thee wed.

I took a moment then repeated. Edward mouthed the words to me the whole time. I slid the ring on his finger.

And so, by the power vested in me, I now pronounce you man and wife – and may your days be good and long upon the earth.

I threw my arms around Edward, he wrapped his arms around me and kissed me. This kiss brought the strangest sense of relief, as if I'd been in pain and that pain had suddenly ceased.

Taken from New Moon, written by Stephenie Meyer not me

Actually everything seemed to cease. The cheering, the shouts and cries, even ringing bells clanging far off in the distance. All there was, was Edward.


	9. Last Dance

When he broke the kiss, I had completely forgotten we were in front of a hundred or so people. I immediately blushed and a couple people let out a few chuckles. I stumbled back a bit and to Edward's amusement, almost fell backward. Of course he caught me.

Then Alice was up in front of us, waving a microphone for silence.

"Now, if we could all head over to the photographer, at the front by the oak that would be great. We'll get started with the pictures and then head over to the reception."

I stepped down from the Gazebo, Edward's hand in mine. We were pushed along by the surging crowd and an enthusiastic Alice. She was gushing about the 'perfect photographer' she had hired but my eyes and ears were only for Edward.

He squeezed my hand, never taking his gaze off me, steering me through the crowd to the front of the house. A photographer with a burly mustache was setting up a camera.

Then I was forced to pose with Edward, with the Cullen's, with Renee and Charlie, with my bridesmaids, and a thousand or so other pictures before Alice finally gave the o.k. to head to the reception. This time Alice and Esme took us to a large gravel path at the side of the house that had not been there before. The crowd was surging forward. Everyone was in anticipation of whatever Alice had cooked up this time. Even I felt a little excited. In seconds we were in a clearing (that had never been here before). Everyone started murmuring as the pointed excitedly to the decorations.

My jaw dropped.

Under a large lawn umbrella were serving tables filled with the soup and lasagna and a multitude of other foods. I'm guessing Alice's caterer came through. Tables were randomly spread around the area and waiters in black uniforms were bustling around to the background of some soft music I did not recognize. Dimmer pixie lights were hung strategically along branches of hanging trees and dominating the dance floor in front of a large platform was a fountain. Water was silently spewing from two white statues. As I got closer I realized that they were Edward and I, dressed in exact copies of what we were wearing now. I laughed, with Alice every little detail counts. Most people hurried over to the buffet tables but Edward insisted we were served. He pushed me forward into the nearest chair and sat down in front of me. A waiter came up to us and asked what we would like. Edward picked the first thing he could think of (as he wasn't going to taste it anyway) while I settled for the Cullen's French onion soup and some pasta.

Throughout the whole dinner Edward stared at me intently. I could tell he was happy, but it was frustrating how he continued in silence.

"Edward Cullen, you know I can't read your mind. Stop staring at me and tell me, what are you thinking?" I openly voice my thoughts knowing he would find this humorous. No one around us would even understand.

He flashed that crooked smile I adore.

"I was wondering…whether or not you were happy." His eyes were smoldering with curiosity, I responded immediately barely concentrating on what I was saying.

"Edward, of course I am. This" I waved my hands around the clearing "is too much but it is pretty amazing. I could not have gotten a better wedding; and I definitely could not have a better husband."

I finished my food and began staring at _him_.

"The wedding isn't over, and the night is still young Bella." At this he was up, his hand outstretched to me.

Getting up and taking his hand we walked across the dance floor.

"My, my, what a gentleman." He twirled me next to the fountain and the wind gently tousled my hair.

"What a beautiful lady." Was his response, he leaned in gently breathing in.

"Your scent is absolutely mouthwatering Bella; you're much too pretty for your own good tonight.

We slowed to a softer pace as the music swelled into my favorite song. My lullaby.

I didn't see her but soon Alice was on the stage, microphone once again in hand.

"And now the bride and groom will share their first dance."

I blushed profoundly. Edward's eyes smoldered.

Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, Carlisle, Esme, Renee and Charlie soon joined the dance next to us. I was surprised to see Renee being handled by Charlie but Edward answered my thoughts aloud.

"They want to be together tonight" he said "for your sake. Charlie of course doesn't mind and Phil was supportive about the whole thing."

My lullaby gently melted off into Claire de lune and Carlisle was beside us in moments.

"May I step in Edward?"

Edward stepped back, stared at me wistfully and walked off toward Renee and Charlie.

The dancing passed in a blur Carlisle, Emmett and Jasper who all took turns dancing with me lead the whole time so I didn't falter in my steps let alone fall. Charlie eventually danced with me, looking awkward and blushing as much as I was the whole time. Finally as I stepped away from Charlie's arms I ran straight into Jacob. He caught me before I fell to the grass.

"Sorry about that, Bella."

"My fault." Jacob's expression was confused and I couldn't read what he was thinking.

"I've actually been looking for you Bella." He said. He now looked somewhat nervous. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Quil, Embry and Sam glance towards us from the buffet table.

"For?"

"A dance actually, if you would mind…" he was now looking over my shoulder. I glanced around. Edward and Jasper were hovering around a small crowd. As if I had called him he turned his face in my direction. His gaze was encouraging; he didn't look the least bit jealous.

"As friends" he was looking awkward now.

"C'mon Jake" I said, dragging myself back to the dance floor.


	10. Goodbye

I loved Edward. I was married to Edward. But being this close to Jacob, being in his arms reminded me so much of when he was my sun, my only thing to look forward to when I woke up each morning.

"_**Please let me know when I start getting on your nerves. I don't want to be a pain."**_

"_**Okay." He laughed a throaty sound. "I wouldn't hold your breath for that though."**_

But it could never be like that again. That was what sent a heart-wrecking shudder through my body. Edward was my life_ but I also loved Jacob!_ Stop. Stop right there Bella. I had been down this road before. What was I doing, I was **married** now. I shouldn't be thinking about that.

So I cleared my head as best as I could and floated around the clearing in Jacob's arms. This was my last time with him…ever. There could be no reunions when I was a vampire. We would hate each other.

"_**He's going to change you into a filthy bloodsucker in just a few weeks!"**_

"_**What else can I do?"**_

"_**Anything. Anything else. You'd be better off dead. I'd rather you were."**_

The song drifted to a stop and I pulled back from his arms. I could tell his thoughts had been mirroring mine by the expression on his face.

"Jake, thanks for everything. I don't know how I would be here today if it weren't for you."

"Bella…this is goodbye for real this time right? After this you're going to be…one of them. I'm really going to miss you."

"I wish it didn't have to be like that Jake. But it is, we both have to move on with our lives. Remember, I'll always love you.

"And I you." His voice sounded similar to Edward's.

Before we had any more time to talk, Carlisle and Esme were on the stage, Esme handling the microphone. Emmett and Jasper were lifting an enormous white cake onto the platform in the middle of the clearing. I groaned.

A few people gathered around quickly in apprehension, my school friends Jessica, Mike and Angela being some of them. Edward was beside me in seconds.

"Hello Jacob."

"Hello Edward, Congratulations."

I could not believe how polite they both sounded. A few weeks ago they both wanted to kill each other.

"Bella, it's time to cut the cake." We both winced, but for different reasons.

"For better or for worse." I reminded him, taking his hand. I looked back toward Jacob. His smile was genuine but there was still that ache of sadness in his eyes. It tugged at my heart.

The cake was delicious, that couldn't be said for most wedding cakes but obviously Alice had made sure everything was perfect. Edward sat in front of me nipping at his cake.

"Throw it into the tree's, no one's looking "I hissed at him.

"Do you think I'm not even going to have a piece of my wedding cake Bella? Don't be ludicrous." He smiled, then grimaced as he took another bite.

Soon it was over. From Jasper had said about an hour ago it was around 2:00am, though nobody looked tired. Edward and I shared one last dance for tonight and so did the crowd. My head over his shoulder,

I watched the couples dancing. Mike and Jessica, Jasper and Alice, Renee and Phil, Sam and Emily all of them my friends and family, most of which I could never see again.

When it finally ended I was in a state of confusion. Edward dragged me around to say goodbye to all of my friends, a tearful Renee, then left me to send off the la Push Pack.

Emily was crying as we hugged, they were the only other's here who knew what this goodbye meant. Quil and Embry said very stiff and formal goodbyes, so I threw myself onto both of them in a hug, making them crack up. Billy shook my hand looking sad, but I could tell he was trying to hide it. I kissed him on the cheek softly and with a pang of sadness I realized I really was going to miss him. He had been like a second father to me my whole life, whether I had realized it or not. Jacob stood back until I was finished, crushing me in a hug. I hugged him back a little longer than needed, but he didn't seem to mind.

"Bye Bella."

"By Jacob."

As they started piling into a car, Sam walked up from behind. I wondered where he had been.

"Bella, you make sure the Cullen's treat you right, got that." He was smiling but there was concern under his expression. "If you ever need anything just call."

I was surprised at this, he knew what I would be in just a few short weeks, but I didn't want to bring it up on our last goodbye.

I hugged him smothering all my thoughts. "Thanks Sam, it's been…interesting."

He laughed "That's one way to phrase it."

Then they were off into the night, taking a part of my heart with them.


	11. Lullaby

Ok, chapter 12 and 13 are where the action begins. I've already written them, but for me to post chapter 12 I want some more reviews. I have 14 now, let's make it 20!

"Bella." Edward had drifted beside me. I just stood, standing watching the road that had carried them away. He gently caressed my hand which usually would have caused a reaction, a blush, a shiver. Nothing. His face creased in concern.

"Bella what's wrong?" his voice was liquid sympathy, if there was such thing. I could feel fear and sadness emanating off of him. I was causing him pain, which got a reaction out of me.

"I'm fine Edward…just a little…tired." Actually I was dead on my feet; I swayed then caught my balance. He sighed through a smile and picked me up bridal style. I was quite comfortable in this position. His cold, hard arms were gentle as he held me.

"Bed time for the human."

Then he shot back to the house and through the door. I don't even know if he opened it or if he ran through it. We were up in his room in seconds and I was sat on the bed in moments.

"Alice packed some of your stuff in my closet. I'll…leave while you change."

I watched as his eyes smoldered with lust, but being the gentleman he was he left the room. I changed as quickly as I could, throwing on my pajamas and racing to the bathroom to brush my teeth. I rubbed the makeup from my face and attempted to comb through the curls. Then I called his name.

He was behind me in less than a second, his head leaning over my shoulder. "You're far too slow, that was nearly four minutes."

I laughed "Well I'm sorry I'm not quite as fast as you _vampires_." The last bit sounded weird as to the fact I took that particular time to yawn. His crooked smile was all I had eyes for; I didn't notice I was soon comfortably tucked under the covers.

He started humming my lullaby, and I drifted off in moments safe in his arms.


	12. Newcomers

Sorry, there is a lot of suspense and curiosity of the new Denali vamp but I have to postpone the action to set the stage. I re-wrote some things to help the plot Don't hate me! O.k. here's a challenge, I have 27 reviews let's make it 37 for chapter 13. Btw this chapter is dedicated to my friend Clare who I thought would be just perfect for a new character…as a vamp, love Ya Clare!

I yawned and stretched my arm. _Damn_, I remembered. _I have to clean my room today_. Then I rolled around to face Edward. I jumped with surprise. Oh yeah, I was at the Cullen's.

"Hello love." He muttered twirling a lock of hair away from my face "How was your sleep?"

"Fine Edward, what time is it?"

"Somewhere near 11:30 am."

"Why did you let me sleep in?"

"Bella you were up till three in the morning, you deserve a little rest."

"Oh" I usually wasn't so slow in the morning. My stomach rumbled and I blushed profusely.

"Breakfast time!" I groaned, I just wanted to lay here in bed beside him. I mentally ordered my stomach to shut up. It rumbled again.

"Can't that wait?"

"Absolutely not, hurry and get up."

I didn't move. He sighed then grabbed me expertly and flew down the stairs, I blinked once and I was sitting at the kitchen table.

"What's for breakfast?"

That threw him, his somewhat pompous expression turned perplexed.

"I'm going to have to learn to cook sometime."

Esme sped in and stood beside Edward.

"I'll get something together, you go sit down…Bella how does bacon and eggs sound?"

"It sounds great Esme."

Her simple 'bacon and eggs' turned into French toast, sausages, salad, a sliced orange and of course some bacon and a few eggs. This entire meal happened in the course of about six minutes.

"Sorry about being so slow, I am not used to cooking."  
"Don't worry about it Esme you did fine and" I took a bite out of the eggs "it tastes delicious!"

Edward was smiling, watching me the whole time. I turned to him and he started to say something but he froze.

"Bella, just to let you know the Denali coven is coming at the moment, don't be surprised."

I stiffened and dropped my fork.  
"Don't be silly Bella they won't hurt you." Esme said looking concerned, as she picked up the utensil. Edward grabbed my hand.

I was being foolish, The Denali coven were _vegetarians_ just like the Cullen's but most of my experiences with other vampires had not been good. Still, why was I so scared all of a sudden?

There was a slight wind, unnatural inside a house, and nine vampires materialized in the room. Emmett slouched comfortably against the counter and Rosalie and Jasper took a seat at the table. The blonde and the brunette I had seen earlier stared, not unkindly at me. The strawberry blonde was glaring, I quickly skipped her gaze. I knew the strawberry blonde as Tanya, and the other Irina. Irina had the most peculiar eyes, somewhat gold, but somewhat…blue. An extremely tall, dark haired vampire I did not recognize half-hid behind the brunette, staring at me intensely. The brunette started chattering to Alice and soon they were bouncing up and down like long lost sisters. Tanya coughed and they grinned sheepishly and looked towards me.

"Bella, this is the Denali coven from Alaska." Alice had a bright, cheery look in her eyes I rarely ever saw.

"This is Tanya, Irina" pointing to each blonde in turn. "Clare" nodding toward to brunette "and the newest member of the coven, Bree."

I froze in shock at the name, Bree had been one of the newborn's that had tried to kill me. The Volturi had finished her off but there was an odd resemblance that scared me. I was far too paranoid after hanging out with vampires.

Irina stepped forward "Hello Bella, it's great to meet you."

Tanya sneered "So this was what sent you crawling to Alaska Edward? Oh sure she smells appetizing, but come on."

A growl rumbled low in Edwards's throat, shaking the table slightly. Jasper intervened. The table stood still. Irina shot Tanya a harsh look.

The brunette, Clare smiled and attempted to pass over Tanya's comment.

"You are very odd Bella." She seemed to be focusing on me, squinting slightly.

"How so?" my voice did not shake, for that I was grateful of.

"My…power does not affect you. Carlisle?"

"Mental powers do not affect Bella as far as we've learned. Alice and Jasper's work fine on her, but Edward, and your power will have no effect."

"I see." She dropped her focus and smiled at me again "I have the power to reflect other's powers onto another. I was trying to read your mind, I was 'borrowing' Edward's power you might say. I have to work inside one's mind to do this so I guess it will not work on you."

"May I try?" Bree stepped forward with an odd, wary intensity.

"Sure…"

Her position and slight body reminded me of something. My heart sped up slightly.

After awhile she gave up.

"I can block other vampire powers, as well as read people's aura's. Reading an Aura is both mental and physical so I only saw vague colors, as opposed to patterns and words."

"How do you see words?"

"I more _hear_ them, as I am reading someone's aura."

Then there was silence, not uncomfortable just there. It gave me time to organize my thoughts. I looked sideways at Edward and he gazed at me, his golden eyes brimming with curiosity. I smiled and squeezed his hand. He looked at me, pleading.

Alice interrupted the silence. "There's going to be a storm in a few minutes, right over Forks. Anyone up for baseball?"

The vampires nodded in agreement. Emmett's eyes lit up. I smiled at Edward, I was up for anything. We slowly filtered through the back door, and out running to the trees, Carlisle and Esme leading the way to the field. Edward and I fell back but soon we were running with them, reminding me strangely of the La Push pack. I lay my head against Edward's back and watched the scenery flash by, relaxed. Until I heard it. A voice.

'Enjoy this now Isabella, soon it will all be gone…'


	13. Voice

Thanks for the amazing reviews, I love that you guys think my writing is actually **good** as opposed to **crap.** For chapter 14, let's go from 33 reviews to……….40. There's no time limit and I still have to write it so it may be a day or two.

I swung my head around the running vampires. Tanya and Bree were chatting away as they ran, Carlisle, Esme, Jasper and Irina were far ahead all of us. Clare and Alice were squealing, and Emmett was focusing on trying to keep up with Rosalie. None of them were looking at me. Who had said that?

I had thought I had been crazy when Edward left me, hearing his voice in my head was not completely sane. But I had known whose the voice had belonged to. This voice was something totally different. It was not procured from memory or imagination. It was not familiar at all, and yet it was so…evil. I almost laughed but that was the word I would have used to describe it. The sneering, loathing tone it had been was something I was not familiar of.

'Soon it will be gone…'

What? What would be gone? The threat of Victoria was long gone; the problem with the Voultri would be solved in a couple of days. Nothing else could possibly happen.

'Enjoy…'

I considered telling Edward, but I had no idea what to say. 'Edward I just heard a voice in my head…'

And if he did believe me, he would go into frenzy. We'd probably move somewhere remote; because he'd imediatly think I was in _danger_.

He was my lover, my protector, but telling Edward was out of the question.

"Bella, you can let go now." Edward was trying to part my fingers without hurting me. We had stopped running and were at the far corner of the field, me still gripping his neck.

I let go and blushed. He stroked my cheek. "Someone is eager today."

Nervous…scared was more the word for it, but he couldn't know.

"I'm excited, I've only seen you guys play once." I mentally winced. That was right before I had met Victoria and James.

"Then next time let go of me so we can get playing faster." His tone was teasing and his smile seemed to light up the field even as the clouds covered the sun. I noticed a few new things as the others went out to make the teams. Platinum silver benches were places on all sides of the field. The one nearest to me had a small case with a water bottle and a sandwich. You'd think those would be for the players, but no, they're for the human.

Esme took her place a few feet away from me and waved them into position. I'd forgotten how far apart the bases were. Thunder echoed off in the distance and the game began.

The teams were Edward, Irina, Jasper, Carlisle and Bree vs. Clare, Rosalie Alice, Jasper and Emmett. Tanya sat out which cause a few curious glances. She sat on a bench farthest away from me and glared. I tried to ignore her and focused on Edward who was rapidly getting farther as he streaked to catch a ball.

My thoughts traveled leaving me with an echo of the voice.

'Enjoy this now Isabella, soon this will all be gone…'


	14. Edward Cullen is mine

Before I write I want to thanks **everyone** for your support. I can't believe some of the reviews and **e-mails** about my fan fic. I really don't think it's that good but I am going to finish it don't worry! Thanks for being so supportive and patient with my short, action-less chapters!! Thanks to Clare for her hilarious ideas, Megan for her enthusiasm about it, Spam (no not the ham) for her 'it's amazing' comments, Uchida for her generous comment Jamie Fresco for her devotion to reading every new chapter the minute it comes out. I couldn't list everyone but I read **every** review carefully and I appreciate it a lot! Thanks so much! Also for chapter 15, let's go from 40 reviews…to 52!

The game was half over when it happened. I was nibbling at my sandwich when Emmett and Edward started arguing. Alice and surprisingly Carlisle joined in. Irina trying to keep the peace and Bree, looking exhilarated. Esme rushed off to calm the angry quarrel. They were quite far away and even though I could see the arms being thrown into the air in frustration, I could not hear the shouts. The ring of vampires got more agitated, why wasn't Jasper calming this down?

"Edward" I said at my normal tone. He didn't hear me which meant they were too loud and too far away for my liking. This place reminded me of James and I shivered.

_James is dead._ Why did I feel so nervous? _He's gone…_ I was shaking, terrified.

"Oh look at little Bella, scared of a little argument?" Tanya had walked over to where I sat and witnessed my fit. I glanced over at the group who were still arguing profusely. Rosalie and Jasper had joined in.

I gritted my teeth. "I'm just a little cold." Edward hadn't heard a thing. He was always listening to people's thoughts, why didn't he seem to hear what I imagine were mental daggers aimed at me right now?

"Your Edward seems pretty into it over there" she sat beside me "I'd think he'd care about you a little more, don't you." She was trying to make me feel insecure…and it was working.

"Oh, you know he loves his sports, he gets pretty animated when he plays." My voice wavered near the end causing her to smirk and toss her blonde tresses around her shoulder. Then her face hardened and she stared at me, her gaze frozen gold. It was nothing like the beauty of Edward's warm pools, but it kept me transfixed all the same.

"I don't know who you think you are Isabella" her tone was frightening, a mere whisper but painfully harsh. "But Edward Cullen is mine. I don't care how delusional he is at the moment, but you better lay off him before I decide to…slip up."

"I…think you are…mistaken…" My voice was breaking, cracking, shaking, I was beyond upset. But no one was there to hear it; I was left talking to air. Tanya was back on the opposite side of the field. The family was breaking up, much to Irina's and Esme's relief. Emmett and Edward were laughing, and Rosalie, Clare and Alice were squealing over something as they all walked back towards me. Esme reached me first.

"You'd think they were raised by a pack of wolves!" She said, and I rembered the time she had mentioned the arguments they got into. Edward reached me next. His gaze was happy but his eyes displayed something unknown. Some sort of frustration and bewilderment?

"Are you ready to go?" Velvet smooth as ever, nothing to help me comprehend the raging emotions behind his eyes. He reminded me too much of his façade before he…left me. I didn't let myself to remember any farther.

"Yes, you played great." He threw me gently over my back and was gone, speeding through the surroundings once more. Letting my thoughts drift, and letting Edward drift farther into nothingness.

As soon as we got back to the Cullen house, Edward excused himself. My heart skipped a beat as I met his gaze. He was scared, of what I had no idea. I was about to follow when Jasper stopped me.

"C'mon Bella I'll make you something to eat."

I wasn't the slightest bit hungry but he was waving his hands and gesturing towards the kitchen like a madman. Then I remembered. Damn vampires and their damn extra sensitive hearing. Jasper had to tell me something Edward couldn't know.

"Thanks" I nodded showing my realization. Most of the family had disappeared but Emmett and Rosalie were comfortable in the living room. She was content enough to sit and watch his x-box games. Her gaze was so loving, so caring I was surprised by her open display of affection. It immediately downplayed as we walked past. Emmett's eyes did not stray from the flashing screen.

Jasper immediately got to work in the kitchen making a slight amount of noise with some pots.

"Soup Bella."

"That would be great."

He flashed past me into a small pantry and a piece of white paper floated onto the table.

**What's wrong? Your emotions are so terrified Bella and it's really affecting me.  
And what's wrong with Edward? He's terrified and not himself. That usual happy and content side he always shows when he's with you has disappeared. Did you guys have a fight?**

I picked a nearby pen that seems to have materialized right beside the paper:

**Jasper I'm just a little nervous with the Denali coven here. But I have no idea why Edward is acting like this. It's scaring me…I don't know what to do.**

He flashed by and put a wet, but empty bowl in front of me with a loud clang. The paper was back at me with more flawless cursive scrawled on it.

**His feelings are so withdrawn, it's not normal especially when you're around. It's making a lot of us nervous. I don't even think he was paying attention when Carlisle and Esme were talking about him. Keep an eye on him, we'll figure this out.**

I panicked, earning me a pleading glance from Jasper. If the rest of the Cullen's had noticed Edward's uncharacteristic behavior in such a short amount of time, then something was up. I had to figure it out. For my sake as well as Edward's.

Btw I just wanted to mention something, a query raised by Rachel tomkiens; we know mind powers don't work on Bella. The voice in her head is more complicated than just a regular vampire power. You won't be able to guess it until the plot unfolds the answers!!


	15. Foolish

**Ok I got weak and I put this on because I really wanted to post this chapter. But I ****will ****have to get 55 reviews for chapter 16!!Thanks for the reviews anyway though!! I appreciate it a lot!! Keep it up, and if you have some constructive criticism go for it, a good writer needs help from her fans!!Also my ****#1 fan**** so randomly posted my **_**'fan club advertisement'**_** which is unofficial but absolutely hilarious**

Esme and Irina walked into the kitchen. Jasper was finished, so I excused myself. I needed to talk to Edward. Just knowing that he was emotionally taking himself away from me, knowing he wasn't confiding in me sent me in a downward spiral of sadness. The hole I had not felt in months rippled. I clutched at my chest, I wasn't going to fall apart now.

Actually it wasn't just my chest, my head was aching. No, it was becoming more of a throb. I clutched the banister for support as I climbed up the steps. Oh no, the room was spinning. My head was swimming as I considered what was happening. I wanted to gasp in pain, it was excruciating. It was pulling, tugging on something in my body, like some unseen force was trying to rip me out. But I could scream, I couldn't gasp. The Cullen's didn't know what was going on. I was almost to the top now, almost to Edward…

And then I fell backwards, through the air and onto the hard, cold floor of the house. With a resounding crash my world exploded in pain. My head, my body, it hurt to think, it hurt to move, my bones, my brain…  
"Edward…"  
I floated off into nothingness, hoping that the pain could disappear the same time my thoughts did.

**Edward's (!!) POV**

**What was happening?** I was yelling at Emmett. I knew the ball was foul but I couldn't not let the anger that was overwhelming me get out. The side of me that was still thinking straight was screaming for me to shut up, the other half was giving me thousands of reasons why it wasn't a foul. It was so stupid! Soon we were all arguing and I couldn't make myself stop. Esme came to calm us down which helped but even Jasper was fuming**. What was happening?  
**And what was even more ashamining? I was so into it, I didn't bother to even think of Bella. My beautiful Bella. I wasn't keeping half an eye on her as I did from the sidelines like I had done the whole game, I wasn't scanning the other's thoughts for any signs of bloodlust. I had completely forgotten about _Bella_. **How had that happened? **It wasn't a side of me I've ever seen before, a side of us. Carlisle was arguing. He was the most civilized of us all and he was shouting and yelling at both of us.  
Soon our anger faded and diminished. Emmett and I made up, and I had almost forgotten why we were fighting. I smiled until I turned and saw Bella's face.  
She was paler than usual, and she had a blank, frightened look stuck where her smile should have been. Had I missed something, had someone hurt her? I would never forgive myself.  
I immediately threw a mental stab at myself.

_You stupid, inconsiderate idiot._

Then her features melted into concern. Little did I know my face displayed my confusion and angst. She was fine, she was probably just thinking about something. That's what I told myself anyway. I didn't believe it one bit.

I walked up to her putting on my best face. "Are you ready to go?"

"Yes, you played great." Her voice rang with sincerity. My Bella couldn't lie, she wasn't hurt and I was overreacting…again.

I threw her over my back, careful of the pressure on her arms. I felt the excess venom pool in my throat but I pushed it back. I could never hurt Bella. Then I was speeding through the mountain. Usually I would have enjoyed the feel of the air lashing against my skin, the scents rushing by in a blending harmony of aroma. Even just having Bella this lose, safe with me. But all I could think of was that anything could have happened to Bella, because I was foolish enough to forget about her. She had been _unsafe_. That had never, _ever_ happened before. Something was wrong.  
I had almost lost her once, to that vile creature who had called himself James. How I wished I had had the pleasure of ripping him apart, savoring his cries of pain, relishing in the ferocity of it all. Instead of seeing Bella, crumpled broken and almost lifeless. My face clenched and I let the memories unfold in my head. An exact playback, an in-flight movie one could say. I let myself drift, not remembering to keep my face in that calm façade. Not caring.  
I raced inside the house, making sure to block everyone's thoughts. I needed peace, I needed quiet. I needed to escape my thoughts.  
"Bella, I'm going to be upstairs, I'll be there if you need me."  
Her expression altered, alerting me that something was bubbling underneath her calm mask. It occurred to me I could be hurting her, which scared me, but it was killing me as the memories flashed past. I forced myself not to race up the stairs and then I settled down in my room. Using the remote I turned on Claire de lune. For some reason this music was the one thing that could vanquish my innermost thoughts and feelings. It temporarily erased my brain carrying my as close to sleep as I could get. I closed my eyes and once again drifted.

_There was a 'whoosh' of air. I barely twitched._

_An echo that sent waves to my senses. I didn't move._

_A loud thud that sent my eyes flying open._

_A name spoken so softly I felt like dying._

'_Edward'_


	16. Blood

**65 reviews for chapter 17, hope you like this chapter! Oh and my **_**#1 fan, better relax**_** and have a little patience for the chapters to come out instead of begging others to review!!**

**Edwards POV**  
I didn't see the hallway the stairs, I don't think I've ever ran faster in my life. The memories of James weren't blocked now, but terror and numbness kept it company so it was bearable. In less than a second I was able to survey the scene. My Bella was lying at the foot of the stairs, her arm at an odd angle. She wasn't moving, she was barely breathing. My heart, a thing that hadn't beaten in years, seemed to jump and block my throat. I couldn't breathe. Not that I needed to.  
I cradled her head in my arms, not at all paying attention to the blood oozing from her head. My attention was all on her. A pale face joined me beside her, murmuring words I was barely hearing.

"_Edward help me pick her up, we have to get her out of here"_

I was unable to move.

"_Edward! NOW!"_

_I jerked myself out of my trance._

From behind nine vampires stood in shock. Jasper was twitching, the rest were concentrating on not jumping at us, at Bella. I could have easily lifted her on my own, but her head hung down sending blood pouring out. The huddle behind us winced, Carlisle held her head up.

"Esme, get Irina, Tanya, Clare and Bree out now. Alice and Emmett get Jasper outside_._ Rose I need you here." The words were spoken at an incredible speed that even the others barely heard. Still, that was precious time my Bella couldn't afford to waste. They were gone in moments leaving us standing in the hallway.

'**Edward, listen to me you need to stop this now! Bella is hurt we need to get her downstairs!'**

His thoughts snapped me into action. We swept through the door near the staircase and down to the last level of the house. It was the only room in the house lacking in taste, but since it housed all of Carlisle's medicine equipment Esme and Alice had left it alone. Rosalie followed us down.  
Carlisle set her on a stiff hospital bed he had down here. I never let her hand go; my eyes had eyes for only her, my ears only for that faint heart beat. I was frozen like that, oblivious to Rosalie and Carlisle busily preparing the needles and tools.

**Bella's POV**

It didn't. The pain I mean, it didn't disappear. It held me tighter squeezing out everything that didn't hurt.

My eyes were closed, frozen shut. I could hear everything, I was all too aware of the sounds but mostly the _pain._ When James had bit me, almost transformed into one of him, I had thought that was the most excruciating thing I could ever feel in my life. It was pitiful next to the wrenching, tearing creature that 

was destroying me. I could feel my arm and my body throbbing, but it was my mind that was being attacked. I could have spent years describing it, millions of words to explain and none of them could even come close to the actual thing. It was burning, and then stabbing, slashing throbbing, tearing, ripping anything it could to cause me pain. Thinking of this hurt, listening hurt but everything was frozen shut. I couldn't scream, I was unable to see.

'Esme, get Irina, Tanya, Clare and Bree out now. Alice and Emmett get Jasper outside_._ Rose I need you here.'

(**Ooc: what happens here that could have made the pain stop…foreshadowing for later**)

As soon as I heard that, the pain stopped…froze. I was able to think clearly, to properly hear what was happening. I could feel cold hands gripping my body. I could hear the gentle drip, drip of my blood as it hit the floor. I could feel the speed, the air against my face as they ran. I didn't care where they took me, as long as it was far away from the pain.

A moment long I had to breathe before the pain returned. Someone kill me now… anyone, anything is better than this.

**Edward's POV**

Her body twitched and seemed to relax. Her breathing got even and her pulse stronger. Carlisle turned around to see what was happening, but she fell back into a state of numbness once again. Everything dropped, she broke out in a sweat. Whatever my Bella was enduring was hurting her more than it was hurting me.

He sighed and squirted something out of a needle. I stepped back reluctantly letting go of her hand. I buried my face in my hands.

"Bella."


	17. Pain

**Let go from 73 to 85 reviews. I absolutely cannot believe some of the comments I got from all of you! They were nice, appreciative and very generous. Sorry it took longer to post this chapter but my Computer wouldn't turn on for like a day, it was retarded. Also at the insistence of my #1 fan I am forced to mention my 'fan club' is open for those wanting recognition as a devoted fan. Thanks for everything people, you are awesome! **

**Bella's POV**

"_Bella."_

That came out loud and clear. In my separate world of pain I had forgotten Edward. I struggled to say something, anything… Silence.

**Edward's POV**

Carlisle turned to me with a grim look on his face. He had been working with her for almost an hour now, she had stopped bleeding and her arm was set and mending. The only problem was she hadn't woken up, or said anything. She had whispered a few words in her sleep, in the hospital in Phoenix. She was completely silent now, except for the gentle pulse of her heart.

I looked up from the chair I was sitting on. Carlisle's face was baffled and absolutely terrified. Rosalie stood next to me, pity and sorrow scrawled all over her face.

'_Edward'_

He didn't bother to say the words aloud.

'_It's not looking good…this isn't a natural coma. Her mind's barricading itself and until she wakes up there's nothing else I can do._

I let one gut-wrenching sob escape. Tearless, I could never cry for my Bella. For what was happening to her. I turned dutifully to Carlisle. He nodded and left with Rosalie. I raced to the side of the bed and grabbed her hand, carassing her cheek. I started to hum her lullaby. I needed to wake her up.

'_We will all be outside, give her some time Edward' –_Carlisle

'_Edward please don't do anything rash'-Esme_

'_Not Bella, Not Bella, Not Bella!' _–Emmett

'_EDWARD! I need to talk to you now! I'm coming in!'_

The front door slammed and Jasper's scent hit me before he was beside me. I stiffened.

"Jasper, be careful."

"I'm fine Edward. There isn't time; I have to tell you something."

**Bella's POV  
**There was movement, a rush of air and then an unnatural silence. The pain wasn't as painful now, just bearable. Something cool brushed my cheek. A hand was tracing a pattern into my palm and my lullaby was being sung gently in my ear.

Edward!

He was here, so close and yet farther than he had ever been before.

**Edward's POV**

"What is it?" the words came out in a rush.

"There's something wrong with her."

I snarled at him. "Do you think that's funny? Of course there's something wrong with her!" the calming waves sent out through the air had no affect on me. It was impossible to relax when Bella was inches from…death.

"She's awake Edward. She's been speaking with her emotions this whole time. I would have told you earlier, but the blood…

I froze, could she hear us?

Happiness

Wait, if she could hear us, but couldn't talk…

Terror

"She's stuck in a sort of trance Edward. You know how mental powers don't affect her?"

I nodded, too stunned to answer back.

"Well something that blocks our powers snapped in her head, she's stuck battling against it but, it's strong. Far stronger than I could have imagined if I had not felt it through her head. She's experiencing pain equivalent to death, and every mind power that has ever been used on her is hurting her. Every single one."

"You mean every time I tried to read her mind?" I trailed off.

Jasper nodded slowly, unwillingly.

My face paled, my jaw clenched.

"And…and Jane's…"

Another stiff nod. "She's fighting it Edward, if she can hold on a little longer she can make it. But I have no idea how powerful the powers will be on her now, Jane tried those weeks ago when she came for the newborns. It might not have that much of an effect."

I waved him off; I couldn't take any more of this. He left silently. Then an idea came to mind. If her mind was snapping, I might be able to read her thoughts! I could figure out what was going on.


	18. she can hear us

**OMG 85 REVIEWS! You must actually like this story. Hmm, that means I have to make this even better. Ok let's go for 95 reviews for chapter 19. Also I would like to remind everyone, one of the reasons the chapters are so short are because they are happening in such a short amount of time. Her wedding, this recent mind thingy, has all happened in the course of 2 days! Keep that in mind!! **

**Edward's POV**

But could I do that? Was I able to invade Bella's privacy like that, she had always been grateful she was the exception to my power… could I take that away from her? Could I willingly cause her more pain? She had privacy, something vampires rarely had. She was hurting and I could make that a lot worse.

The seconds ticked by and I made my decision. She could die; I needed to know what was going on, and what I could do to help her.

**Bella's POV**

Pain was everywhere. Rushing through me, coursing through every molecule of my being. It was fading now so that I was able to concentrate on my senses. There was mostly silence which frightened me, but then I heard a gentle 'huff' of air and I knew he was still beside me.

**Edward's POV**

I closed my eyes, I didn't know what to expect with Bella. I let the gentle hums of the others thoughts drift away and sifted for the familiar sound of Bella. I caught onto it, and held it like a lifeline. For Bella, that was exactly what it was.

**Bella's POV**

"Bella, can you hear me." His voice was soft, it could have been my memory but I had to believe it was him!

Of course I could hear him, but I couldn't talk so there was no way for me to respond. Didn't Jasper already explain that to him?

"Yes Bella he did, I'm listening your thoughts right now. Your mind is splitting; the part that kept you blocked from my power is diminishing." He was still quiet, but there was a note of hope creeping into his lifeless tone.

That was all I was able to think before another wave of pain crashed over me, threatening to pull me under.

"BELLA! BELLA! Please hold on! Bella, Bella I love you!" He was hysterical, something Edward had never been before. He wasn't calm and focused; he was pleading and so scared.

But his words, spoken with such a sense of conviction, kept me floating. Kept me alive.

"It's almost over Bella, just don't give up, please... please don't give up!"

Whatever Edward said I would do. I would do anything for him.

"Good to know" he gave a quiet laugh of relief and then was quiet. I pulled myself closer and closer to the surface, to the end…toward Edward.

**Edward's POV**

I let go of the link, there was only so much pain she could handle.

**Bella's POV**

I almost broke through when I heard it, the voice. Only this time it didn't seem purpose more like eavesdropping, and another person was speaking as well. I listened hard ignoring the pain that was intensifying.

"This wasn't supposed to happen, they'll find out!"

"The Cullen's have never met me before, how would they know?"

"The mind reader! The one who sees the future! Any of them could find out."

"Then we will have to be extra careful." The voice was sickeningly sweet but full of malice. There was a short pause and I slowly let going knowing there was nothing else to hear.

"YOU LEFT IT OPEN, STOP SHE CAN HEAR US!"

"I can't stop it!"

Some grumbling and then another pause.

"If you can hear us, we know who you are. Your days are numbered. If you tell anyone, anything we will know and they will _die_!"

I gasped, breaking through the pain, screaming and sobbing.


	19. Broken

**O.k. I'm going to stop asking for reviews for awhile, though reviews are very welcome! I will post the chapters when I feel like it or my #1 fan (CLARE) bugs me enough. Review's are good persuasion though, the more the merrier! The longer the better!  
Just as a reminder to all of my 'fans' I already had chapters 16-18 written so I was able to post them whenever, but the next few chapters I am writing as I go so they may take longer!  
Also I would like to start commenting on my really awesome reviews. My 95****th**** review from Kriscencia was very touching to hear. I'm very proud to know I've mothered a story that sends you 'running to the computer every hour'.  
My 96****th**** review from Megz L was pretty exciting to read. Don't worry you're not 'pushy' I wanted to post this chapter right away but right at my 94****th**** review I just had to work out a kink in the plot so it took longer! So sorry! **

**Edward's POV**

I wasn't expecting anything after I had talked to her. She needed to get through this, I gave her some time.  
So I wasn't expecting her reaction when she woke up.

Her eyes flew open, and my heart jumped (theoretically). I stood up from the chair and leaned over her face. She didn't say a word.

"Bella…" That's when the screaming started. Carlisle appeared next to me in a second. He looked at her carefully, assessing her condition.

"Trauma, she's still in shock Edward. She's woken up though which sheds a whole new light on things."

I grabbed her shoulders and looked her in the eyes. She didn't seem to be in pain, but the expression on her face told me this wasn't over yet. Then the sobbing started. I gathered her in my arms, murmuring in her ear. I could swear my heart was hammering just as fast as hers. I was utterly helpless to do anything except cradle her in my arms and let her cry.

"Sshh, Bella it's over, it's ok, you're safe."

She turned her face towards mine, the tears still streaming down her face. I had no idea what had happened to her, and how this was affecting her. I hugged her tighter.

"You're safe now."

Her tears ceased and we sat there, staring at each other, just grateful to be together.

**Bella's POV**

I woke up groggy but rested. I wrestled myself atop of the satin sheets to come face to face with Edward. He was staring at me with an expression of fear and stress. He regarded me with brooding, cautious eyes.

"What's wrong?" I was confused, something had happened yesterday. A vague memory of screaming came to mind…

"Bella, do you remember anything from yesterday." He was very pale I noticed, and his voice though still musical was quieter than that of his normal tone.

"Not really, give me a human minute."

We both froze, he wasn't breathing. My breathes were low and uneven. Something about the voice…

"Bella, are you ok? You…fell yesterday, down the staircase. You were out for quite awhile." He acted like his usual gentleman self, but his eyes were smoldering with curiosity and concern. Sometimes looking at his eyes was like looking through two open doors. Clear and obvious, he may be a good liar but he had a horrible poker face.  
Then it all came flooding back to me, the fall…the _pain_…the voices. I didn't bother concealing my emotions; I fell back into the pillows and started sobbing. He pulled me closer and held me as my body shook with quiet tears.

**Alice's POV**

Bella gave us all quite a scare. Carlisle had explained what had happened to her, but only he, Jasper and I knew what was happening inside her head. I was far too distressed to focus on my visions so none of us knew the outcome of Bella's accident. This stressed me further and the only one who could console me was Jasper. I tried to be strong for him, but it was impossible. He didn't leave my side the whole night. We sat on the couch and watched the sun set, and rise. Rosalie and Emmett sat across from us. No one talked; we kept our heads bowed in silence hiding our grief. We didn't move until we heard Bella wake up. We made a move to get up, but her crying sat us back down. It would be awhile before she would get over this. Especially since we didn't know what 'this' was.


	20. I love you

**Here it is the much anticipated chapter 20. Took me awhile, everyone has already taken the good plots and I want this fic to be 100 original.  
Thank you nUmERO1FAN for your hilarious if not entertaining review. I'm glad you and...Eh? Megan? Are having tones of fun with the club.  
Keemi-la please don't go crazy because if they lock you up in a mental asylum that's one less fan for me!  
Vampbabe12321 I think it's a pass, but good?  
Love-pink26, I'm hoping it gets as thick as gravy! Mmmm…gravy. As to who is torturing Bella, read to find out, it's not who you expect or is it? Do we even know them, have they even been introduced. Yes, No Maybe!  
Edward's Cantante watch out for the pins, they're mighty sharp!  
IsabellaMarieCullen3214 that was exactly what I was trying to do set the scene! But oh the horror of my short chapters!  
Sendmeonmyway I actually got some emails saying that the accident was too simple! It's hard to please everyone though.  
Conway thanks and lol relax, chill…breathe!  
Thanks to everyone who reviewed, keep it up. I'll continue to respond and write! GtG…got to start chapter 21!!**

**Jasper's POV**

Bella came down around noon, looking like a deer in headlights. Edward guided her the whole way, never taking his hand away from the small of her back. She was obviously hungry; otherwise she wouldn't have come down. She had too much fear emanating off of her to feel comfortable so soon.  
Esme had made one of her favorite meals-potatoes and vegetables, but I could tell she wasn't really tasting the food.

"Thanks you Esme that was delicious."

"You're welcome Bella."

When Esme finished cleaning up, she and Irina talked around the kitchen, blatantly trying to get Bella to join in. Bella responded dully, usually just looking at Edward.

I noticed Irina seemed discreetly concerned for her, despite the rest of her coven. Tanya completely ignored as she swept in and out through the house, and Clare was not to be seen for she was hunting. Bree had distanced herself for fear of 'slipping' up. She was new to our ways and was still weak. It reminded me of myself several years ago. She did a good job at hiding it.

Only after many failed conversations, Irina insisted that we all got out for some 'fresh air'. Tanya, Rosalie and Esme decided to stay behind, but Edward, Bella, Carlisle, Irina, Bree, Emmett, Clare, Alice and I ventured out the back door minutes later. I was eager for the run but Bella just shrank behind Edward glancing worriedly around at her surroundings.

We sped through the trees, keeping pace with Edward until we reached the meadow. As far as we knew few humans came up here so it was the perfect place to bask in the sunlight whenever it peeked out from under the clouds.

Emmett Immediately started racing around the meadow, speeding in and out of our sight. Carlisle and Irina distanced themselves from our huddle and walked near the rocks a bit down from the water. Alice sat down near the stream and I ran over to her. I sat down on the grassy hill and waited. I breathed, tasting that mouthwatering scent that was my Alice. Not in the sense that she was appetizing, more just the smell of her, which happened to be quite lovely. She smiled and her wave of happiness and adoration mingled with mine. It almost blocked out Emmett's joy and Clare's confusion. I placed my hand in hers and she laid her head just under my shoulder.

The sun eventually came out, which made me feel exhilarated. The pale grey faded from the sky and the remaining clouds scattered. Diamonds bounced off my skin as well as Alice's brightening up the clearing. The rays warmed my skin and just made me feel calmer, more relaxed.

Until Edward stuck out his right foot just as Emmett ran past. He was so fast Emmett had no time to react and I doubt Bella even saw what happened. I stifled a laugh to watch how this played out. Emmett landed face first in a small patch of grassless dirt. How convenient that, that happened to be there? He got up in seconds, spitting out dirt and glared at Edward.  
"What the hell was that?"

"That" Edward began laughing "was absolutely hilarious."

I was surprised to see Bella crack a smile, so I sent out more hilarity towards her. Her eyes brightened and she started laughing along with Clare and Edward. I glanced at Alice beaming, before we both cracked up. The speed of our laughter made our lips look like they were exploding which only made me laugh harder. Carlisle and Irina stepped out of the shadows putting themselves in full view of the sun. They both glanced at Emmett, moping on the ground and howled with laughter. Emmett took one look at them and glared evilly at Edward. Before he had time to read his mind Emmett had him in his vice like grip and was hurtling past the trees toward Alice and I. Edward struggled but Emmett was almost twice as strong as he was.

"Don't you dare!" Edward put as much venom into his words as possible.  
Bella stood up looking concerned but Emmett just waved her off.  
"Don't worry Bella, you'll get him back in one piece, he'll just be a little _wet_."  
She sat down looking amused as Emmett threw Edward into the stream by the meadow. Unable to escape his grasp, Edward plummeted down and landed with a loud splash resulting in another round of laughter. Emmett turned around gleefully before he was knocked forwards with an earsplitting boom. He and Edward fought around the meadow. Emmet was unevenly matched, Edward was faster and always read his thoughts a second before he acted. We went back to our former conversations letting them fight this one out. I was far too comfortable to stop them. Alice reached back and twirled one of my blonde locks getting my attention.  


"I love you." Her words surprised me but I responded lovingly all the same.  
I squeezed her hand keeping her locked in my gaze. "I love you."


	21. Repaired

**Chapter 22 is coming up!  
Keemi-la, I'm glad I did well; this chapter was difficult to write. Jasper is the studious quiet vampire that we know little about; I thought it was time to shed some light on him to understand him better.  
Love-Pink26 they definitely are adorable and there will be some more vamp romance between them once some other things in the plot are tied together.  
jazbabe621 I tried to make it as original as I could thanks!  
Megan, of course I am going to do more Bella and Edward POV"s be patient!  
Thanks for everyone's support and reviews. I haven't got any flames yet so that gives me much confidence in this fic. Can't wait to post chapter 22!**

**Bella's POV**

I felt happier, lighter as if some weight had been lifted off my shoulders as I watched Edward and Emmett in the meadow. It felt slightly strained to smile, but that didn't last. My fears melted away as I watched the glittering figures dance around the meadow.  
Alice and Jasper also brightened my mood. I had never seen them look so intimate and close. They had their hand in twined with each other and were murmuring too low for me to hear. Whatever Jasper was saying, made Alice's eyes close peacefully and she snuggled closer to her mate. She could have been sleeping if that was possible, she looked so peaceful.  
Clare had drifted over to me and was standing in front of me, blocking the sun. Her lips moved so they were a blur but I heard her words at a normal speed.

"Hello Bella." She stood uncertainly, looking nervous and excited.

I gestured to the spot beside me that had been recently occupied by Edward. "Sit down if you like." I was perplexed, why was Clare acting so uneasy and talking to me. She had not been rude like Tanya but she and Bree had tried to keep their distance from me ever since they had come here; they were newer to their coven and not as used to humans as much as Irina and Tanya seemed to be. I hadn't really noticed this; at the wedding I was everywhere at once and I had just gotten out of my 'coma' so there wasn't much interaction but they kept as far away from my scent as they could.

She sat down and her translucent skin darkened slightly. I sighed, I knew full well this weather wasn't going to last but I didn't want to go back to the omnipresent weather so soon. Before I could finish my morose thinking Edward tackled Emmet with an earsplitting 'boom'. It shook through the trees scaring away any brooding forest animals. I barely twitched, but I turned to see if Edward was ok. Of course he was but I couldn't stop myself.

"How do you stand it?" Clare's question confused me before I could find my voice.

"Stand what?"

"Being around us…vampires. Where I live the humans are afraid to even talk to us, but you seem perfectly at ease sitting in the middle of seven of us."

This question had come up many times at the beginning my relationship with Edward. He had continually been waiting for the 'screaming and running' which of course never happened. Esme had always left the impression she thought I was being brave. Truthfully, though I knew the dangers, I couldn't make myself fear them.

"You're so brave." Clare said echoing my thoughts.

I shook my head "I don't think so; it's hard to be afraid when you can see them acting so…human." I gestured behind me where Emmett was sitting on Edward and laughing, while Edward struggled to get up, his smile plastered on his face.  
I giggled but stopped as I watched all the vampires in the clearing go stiff. Emmett was off Edward in a flash and they all made a mad dash to my side. They surrounded me, tightening the circle.

"Relax, Kate and Eleazer are here!" Carlisle's voice was far away but I just heard it. They relaxed and trumped off except for Edward who took me in his arms and lay me beside him on the grass.

"Who are Kate and Eleazer?" I asked curiously, shivering as his cold arms encircled my waist.

Clare interupted Edward "The, leaders of my coven. They had to come a little later than we did. They were taking another honeymoon somewhere in Greece. We were expecting them earlier but they showed up today.  
Irina and Carlisle stepped out of the brush leading two of the most beautiful vampires I have ever seen into the meadow. My jaw dropped. Edward chuckled before slowly closing it. His voice was a whisper in my ear but I was pretty sure everyone else could hear it.

"Rosalie is going to be jealous."


	22. Jeaoulsy

**Oh my gosh, chapter 22! One of my favorite's so far!!  
Sendmeonmyway I agree. I was looking forward to introducing these new vamps! They aren't actually my creation like Bree and Clare though; Stephenie Meyer mentioned them once in Eclipse on page 306. I assumed they were part of the Denali coven as they were discussing them at the time but if they weren't they are now!  
Keemi-la I tried to make people understand that, glad you did!  
bookluver1515…I will.  
Btw after chapter 23 I am going to ask for more reviews for the next chapter's, as I did not get as many as I liked ********. So enjoy this while it lasts people!**

**Bella's POV**

"Kate! Eleazer!" Alice ran up to the newcomer's and hugged them tightly. Jasper followed her, looking slightly forlorn as he shook hands with who I assumed was Eleazer and Kate. Emmett bounced over, hugged Kate and muttered a very ungraceful greeting to Eleazer. Edward pulled me up and walked me the short distance to the crowd. I stood shyly behind him, unsure of how to act near these beautiful beings. Carlisle started a conversation with Eleazer and I took the few seconds to study the vampires.

They both had the same hard, pale skin and golden eyes. Kate was short, just barely taller than Alice, with Eleazer towering over the group. She had long, flowing brown hair down to the middle of her back which made my hair look like a bristling cactus. Long, curly black eyelashes batted at everyone she looked at. Oddly enough, she had a permanent blush on her cheeks, which looked more like rosy perfection than an embarrassing facial mark on her. She was thin, but had curves in all the right places and full luscious lips. If I thought Rosalie was a reason to be self-conscious…I was wrong. I turned my gaze toward Eleazer and struggled not to let my mouth hang open again. He had almost the same bulk of muscles as Emmett, which was exposed in his tight navy T-shirt. His hair was short and as black as Kate's eye lashes, but with a natural wave instead of the curl's I was used to from the Cullen's. He was still pale, but was unbelievably darker than the rest of his family. They were quite the stunning couple. Edward was right Rosalie would be jealous.

Edward slipped an arm around my waist jolting me back in the conversation.

"…and this is Bella, my wife, Bella this is Kate" he gestured to Kate "and Eleazer." Waving quickly towards the opposite vampire.

"Hello Bella, it's very nice to meet you." Kate spoke with a chiming soprano voice that almost knocked me off my feet. She had the same tentative tone as Clare though, and was careful to keep her distance.

"Yes, it's nice to meet such an incredible human." He paused, scrutinizing my face and causing me to blush profusely at both his comments and his staring. "Bella how old are you." Eleazer had a much more gruff, business like tone. He seemed much more straight forward and not at all afraid of scaring me.

I answered quickly, perplexed by his question but unwilling to keep silent.  
"18, 19 in August." Edward flinched slightly, knowing full well that I was never going to be older than 18.  


"So young…" he seemed to be talking more to himself than me. Carlisle jumped in before I could grow any more confused.

"Eleazer is similar to Marcus in his talent." My thought's briefly whizzed back to our short time in Volterra, I shuddered. "He is able to sense relationships."

"And I was quite **mystified by the intensity of yours." Eleazer seemed intent on staying in the conversation, although I could tell he was eager to explore more of his 'talent' on Edward and me.**

**Eventually we settled down into our previous routine, the only difference being Esme, Tanya and Rosalie joined us some time later. They all seemed content to catch up on each other's exploits. I was content to lie beside Edward and watch the rest of the day fly by. It was quite peaceful until a certain someone let a certain sentence slip.**

"…**So after Eleazer had taught that one a lesson, we have met no one stronger than him. He's definitely an asset to our family." Tanya had just finished some story about some vampire Eleazer had met who had claimed to be stronger than him. Apparently he had defeated him in an arm wrestle. I didn't doubt that he looked strong, but coming out of Tanya's mouth it seemed to be some sort of a lie.**

"**I don't know" Rosalie interrupted her, joking but with a strong sense of conviction in her words "Emmett could give him a run for his money."**

**Tanya responded, tantalizingly "He might but I don't know."**

"**That I doubt very much Tanya." Alice smiled; she didn't seem to realize how her words could be reconstructed.**

"**You doubt Eleazer's strength?" It was Kate who spoke this time; she had stepped beside her mate and her attitude was stiffer than before.**

"**No" she paused, smiling wider "but we haven't met a vampire stronger than our Emmett."**

"**And didn't she beat him that one time…" Rosalie added in smugly. I could feel Jealousy seeping through the air. I turned my gaze toward Jasper. He was wincing somewhat but smiled when he saw me looking. I nodded sympathetically.**

"**He was a newborn then!" Kate hissed, looking frustrated.**

"**No, I seem to remember him being about…oh fourteen months old at the time. Doesn't newborn strength fade after a year Carlisle?"**

**Carlisle responded nervously but he spoke truthfully as to not provoke either side.**

"**Usually yes" Rosalie beamed "but some of his newborn blood could have remained." Kate glared back smugly.**

**Alice seemed to focus for a minute then spoke breaking the tense silence. "Well there's only one way to decide this" Emmett was shaking in excitement "another arm wrestle."**


	23. Arm Wrestle

**SO SORRY that it took SO LONG to post this chapter. Hope you all didn't ditch this story. I wanted this to be a little longer than my other chapters but it isn't because I was in such a rush to post it! Sorry!  
Ok people; let's get 132 reviews for chapter 24!  
Thanks to my 'home skillet' I do have to point out that I mixed Marcus and Caius up in chapter 23. Things like this tend to happen when you are up till 1:00am writing, but I had so much fun with this chapter I could not stop writing until early the next morning; I blame no one but myself. Good job Clare spotting that mistake; MAYBE I might send you a few drafts before I post certain chapters. Eventually I am sure you'll end up as my editor/publisher if you keep this up!  
Sharpie-Love addiction is unhealthy, but I'm happy you like it!!  
Vampbabe12321, you can't do better than caps lock. I'm glad you consider my fic one of the best you've read!!  
Alice and Jasper 4 ever, there will be some action trust me. So far in my head it's pretty amazing. Another thing is I want my story to be 100 percent original and unique. This means if you can think of it, I will probably make the plot do something else. I want very little to be predictable. Glad you like the fic!  
Alice, update's coming!  
JessC101 thanks, I try my best.  
**

The group was silent.

"Well then I'll go get it then." Carlisle spoke out. He nodded to Esme and ran off in seconds.

"What's 'it'?" I asked. Edward Smiled but was interrupted by Rosalie.

"Just something we keep around for Emmett when he gets restless. Emmett was incredibly strong" I didn't fail to notice the double meaning behind her words " so we had something put away for whenever Jasper and occasionally Edward decided to face Emmett." Rosalie had a deep smile plastered on her face. "Not that they ever won."

"I came close." Jasper growled playfully punching Emmett on the side of his arm.

It was definitely what you would call odd. Normally an arm wrestle would happen over some sort of flat surface or something, but because these were vampires, something more drastic was needed.

"This must be something pretty high-tech if you have to use it in an arm wrestle." I remarked.

"It's quite ingenious really, not even that strong. We've had to keep making new ones every time. Emmett can't keep himself from breaking them." Carlisle finished his sentence just as he dropped a large shiny object in the middle of the huddle.

"Bree, if you wouldn't mind." Kate spoke politely, but her smile was strained.

'It' was slightly larger than a regular school desk, but it resembled that exactly. I noticed it was completely flat and appeared to be made of steel. Bree, keeping a small distance from me, picked it up and quickly pushed it into the ground slightly, so it didn't wobble on the uneven ground.

"Emmett, Eleazer." Alice spoke up, and stepped forward. She seemed to be acting as a sort of referee, though I doubted they needed one.  
Emmett and Eleazer walked to opposite sides of the 'desk' and place their elbows on it with a 'clang'. Their arms seemed to sink into the material and I realized they had dented the steel. This was going to be interesting.

**Edward's POV**

I smiled. Bella still didn't know everything about my family and me.

"Just something we keep around for Emmett when he gets restless. Emmett was incredibly strong" I didn't fail to notice the double meaning behind her words " so we had something put away for whenever Jasper and occasionally Edward decided to face Emmett." Rosalie had a deep smile plastered on her face. "Not that they ever won."  
_-he's too strong, he'll beat Eleazer easily-Rosalie_  
I kept my smile in place despite the memory's of my losses. Emmett had literally buried me a couple of times we arm wrestled.  
_-Does she have to be any more patronizing? It was a close match, I __almost__ won! - Jasper_

"I came close." Jasper growled playfully punching Emmett on the side of his arm. This definitely brought out the more playful side of Jasper. It put me in a lighter mood, but I made sure I was listening to everyone's thoughts all the same. I wouldn't make that mistake again.

"This must be something pretty high-tech if you have to use it in an arm wrestle." Bella remarked, her eyes sparkling with curiosity.

_You haven't told her? She's going to like this! – Alice_

I opened my mouth but was interrupted once again as Carlisle brought the desk into the clearing.

"It's quite ingenious really, not even that strong. We've had to keep making new ones every time. Emmett can't keep himself from breaking them."

_-How dare she even think that Emmett could beat Eleazer? Obviously he has muscle, but Eleazer is…- Kate  
-This is going to be quite funny- Esme  
-He is going down- Emmett_

Bree was strangely silent.

_-Look at him; she's nothing more than a tasty treat! Soon I'll...- Tanya  
- This is ridiculous, why does this matter so much? And why is everyone so excited over something so _

_trivial? – Clare  
-Edward this is going to turn out good! - Alice again.  
-Look at her, she can barely control herself, I hope she makes the first move; I'm ready for her- Rosalie_

I shot her a warning glare. She didn't seem to notice.

"Bree, if you wouldn't mind." Kate spoke politely, but her smile was strained.

_He'll show this family, then maybe they won't be so arrogant- Kate_

I watched Bella take in the desk as Bree moved it. She was confused but realization hit her and I was glad to see a smile crack on her face.

"Emmett, Eleazer." Alice took her position. Eleazer and Emmett followed.

-_Bring it!-Emmett_

_-Let's get this over with- Eleazer_

It was easy to see who the more mature vampire was.

**Alice's POV**

The outcome was going to be colorful. I started thinking a song while counting backwards from ten thousand hoping to keep Edward out of my head.

Edward was glaring at Rosalie, no doubt about something she was planning in her head. I choked back a laugh; she got very detailed when she plotted. There was no question as to who her intended victim was either. She and Kate never took their eyes off each other for more than a second. I stepped forward, eager for this to begin.

"Emmett, Eleazer."

They took their places on either side of the table. It was tall, but Eleazer still had to crouch slightly.

"Positions." They placed their arms on the table. Eleazer looked merely bored but Emmett was all concentration.

I placed my hand over both of theirs and waited.

"One…Two…Three! Start!"

I backed away swiftly, falling back beside Jasper.

Usually these were over in seconds, Emmett was strong. But it looked like this was going to be longer, Emmett had finally met his match.

Rosalie and Kate had resumed their places beside their mates, and were watching with intense frustration.

Eleazer's fist was slowly tilting back and Emmett started grinning. In less than a second Eleazer's bored expression vanished, replaced with one of extreme focus. Emmett's hand shot back and was less than an inch from the desk. Rosalie flinched and Kate's face turned haughty.

I flicked me eyes toward Bella. She was watching with a look of excitement and fear. Edward looking merely amused was only half watching the turmoil. He seemed comfortable stroking Bella's hair and watching. He kept an eye on her the whole time.

I swiveled back to see both hands quivering in the centre. It had been a minute so far. Jasper who had lasted the longest, had only survived for forty-three seconds. I could tell he was irritated by this but he grinned when he noticed I was looking at him. I slid closer.

The desk groaned under the weight and buckled slightly. They would have to end this soon; we didn't have another desk ready yet.

Emmett's face contorted in concentration letting his arm slip back slightly before slamming Eleazer's fist against the desk. The desk collapsed completely, crushed by the force of the event. The clearing rang with the splitting of steel, and the finality of the arm wrestle.


	24. Motherly Instincts

**So we are now at 133 reviews, are we now, this story is going to be taking an interesting spin soon. If you people can wait a little longer for the chapters I will make them longer. If you can't, tell me so in the reviews and I will proceed with faster but shorter chapters. Let's try to get 150 reviews for chapter 25, I will make this long for sure since it is quite a few reviews away. Also if this little 'Authors correspondence' is getting annoying and you don't want this at the beginning of every chapter, say so. If it should stay, say something. Any other questions or comments from your reviews I will answer on here as long as it stays up!**

**Also, this is the first chapter I have sent to my 'editor' so far. I would like to thank this (annoying nuisance) amazing person for her help with this chapter including the two tricky spelling mistakes I missed. nUmERO1FAN has also taken on the guise of a writer recently. I am very surprised (in a good way) by the plot of her story 'Remembering Yesterday' and urge all peoples to check it out. She's only got 2 chapters up so far, but they very interesting!! Check it out!**

**Vampiregirl16, trust me I am planning a lot for this fan fic. I am taking it as far as at least 50 chapters! I am so excited.  
Keemi-la yes Emmett won, ha-ha.  
nUmERO1FAN it ****did**** take me awhile but I was unusually busy so I didn't have a lot of time to write. Yes I agree 100 it is fun to soak people with water bottles. Talk to you later home skillet!  
Sendmeonmyway, clever…yes exactly.  
Love-Pink26 I don't think anyone likes Tanya except Tanya. If we all hate her this much, it means I have created an amazing personality for her character….yay me!  
Katie Cullen thanks thanks and thanks. Please don't die; if you want me to I will tone down the suspense just for you! Lol.  
Maddielynne thanks I will.  
Edwardlovesme, slightly humorous that's for sure. Oh and Edward loves my too!  
grace fan fiction was exactly the thing I needed to wait for book four. I'm glad my fic does the same thing for you!  
JessC101 I am writing!! And thanks!!**

**Love and lots of words, from your favorite author Passion4words.**

**Rosalie's POV**

I didn't wait for the ring of the steel to fade. I ran up behind Emmett, blurring from the speed, spun him around and kissed him. He responded by lifting me off my feet and returning the kiss with excitement. I broke away faster than I liked to, but I had to see Kate's face; her expression had to be pressed into my memory forever.

It always would be. She was shocked into silence, her eyes slightly wider than usual and the triumphant gleam in her golden eyes gone. She even managed to pull a slight wrinkle in her cheek. I watched it fall back in place with her beautiful, smooth skin as she composed herself. I turned my face back toward Emmett, waiting for someone to break the silence.

Emmett granted my wish. "Wow Rose, remind me to do this more often." I let my remaining hostility towards Kate evaporate as soon as I saw Emmett's childish grin fall into place, playing with the dimple just above his cheek. He was gorgeous and he was mine. I swept a dark curl out of his face, and leaned forward causing our noses to brush.

"Don't push your luck." I let my lips twitch into a smile but inside I was frowning heavily. I had let the rivalry between Kate and I, momentarily hideaway my adoration for Emmett. I was going to make this up to him.

I turned, my arms still wrapped around Emmett, to face Eleazer. I felt a bit of sympathy for him but as for his mate I was downright smug. He stood upright and turned his face slowly in our direction. I was expecting anger from him. He was grinning like a fool.

"Well I'll say" his loud voice booming "Well I'll say Kate this one's got me beat, no arguing this time." He looked directly towards me. "Missy, you got one helluva guy."

"I know I do. You were amazing though, I had my doubts for a second there." I was amazed to hear this truth spluttering out of my mouth. It looked like everyone was. Bella twitched, and Carlisle's face was frozen in shock. Was it really that shocking? Rosalie Hale, being truthful, being nice? I'm guessing it was.

Emmett pretended to be hurt "Have you lost your faith in me so quickly, Rose. I'm ashamed." His eyes were twinkling, only as his could.

I responded by kissing him again. "Never."

**Bella's POV**

I didn't have much time to react, Rosalie made sure of that. Before any words of congratulation could be spoken she had thrown herself on Emmett. I didn't think he minded. When they pulled apart I noticed the sly glance Rosalie took, the satisfaction of Kate's shock. This wasn't surprising. From what Edward had quickly filled me in on, their rivalry was something that had been going on for quite awhile and was not as bad as it might seem. I still don't think I believed that last part. I didn't notice until Emmett spoke up that there had been silence.

Wow Rose, remind me to do this more often."

Rosalie seemed to relax before she responded, letting her shoulders drop and tucking Emmett's hair back into place. I felt like I was intruding on something private. Emmett and Rosalie were never one's to hide affection, but rarely had I seen them so open.

"Don't push your luck." She smiled slowly, but I could see something unknown brimming behind her eyes. Anger? Resentment? Or maybe realization. I didn't ponder this long, Eleazer got to his feet and I braced myself for another argument. Edward's arms tightened around me.

"Well I'll say" his voice was still proud, but it held a sort of reverance "Well I'll say Kate this one's got me beat, no arguing this time." He looked directly towards Rosalie grinning. "Missy, you got one helluva guy."

"I know I do. You were amazing though, I had my doubts for a second there." She looked somewhat embarrassed. Then I realized, this was Rosalie. The vampire who had resented me even hated me because of my species. She was able to open up to someone out of the family, to say something she wouldn't have said to me a few months ago? I would've been embarrassed to.

But after that thought I didn't have time to ponder my would-be emotions. Because all I could think of, all I could hear…was the voice.

_One day Bella, you thought this could end? You don't even know what 'this' is. This is just the beginning. Remember my warning. Act normal or someone is going to get hurt. These next few days are going to be some of your last, keep that in mind._

I sort of fell back into the present, as the voice let me go causing me to jerk violently, which didn't go unnoticed. Edward's body shook silently.

"I know its surprising isn't it?" He kept his voice very muted, "She rarely says anything like this." I doubted very much Rosalie could hear him. She was with Emmett again, in their own private world.

_Act normal or someone is going to get hurt._

Normal, how? A voice in your head is not normal. But I would try. Because staring around at Esme, Carlisle, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett and Edward I knew these were people I loved. And I would do anything to keep them safe. Anything.

**Esme's POV**

It had gotten dark, well darker seeing as cloud cover makes only so much light. This was no concern for us, but I'm sure Bella was starting to get tired. As if on cue she let out a yawn which she tried to pass as a cough.

"I think it's time we headed home." Edward tried to sound bored but Bella knew immediately what he was doing.

Her face slipped into a pout; she had discovered her new 'weapon' and often used it to convince Edward of whatever it was he refused. It had worked well so far.

"I'm fine Edward, we can stay."

"It's getting late-"

"Since when has that stopped you?"

Alice let out a giggle. It actually was quite amusing to watch them bicker, Bella with her expressions and pleading and Edward, his face pale and emotionless except for a hint of a smile that tugged on his lips.

"We're going. Now."

He picked her up and slipped her into place on his back. She let out a 'huff' but didn't argue as she gripped tightly around his neck. I turned away.

There was only so much we could do, or say at this time so there was a mutual agreement that it was time to get home. We all started running keeping small distances and staying as a group.

"That was… interesting" Carlisle ran up beside me his golden eyes flashing in the moonlight. I laced my hand with his before I answered, elated at the feeling of his hand in mine.

"Emmett sure had fun, Alice and Jasper were definitely interested and Bella saw something new, she seemed to enjoy it as much as we did."

"Listen to you, always talking about everyone else. Did you have fun?"

"Yes, I enjoyed it. Watching them like that is definitely humorous to say the least. Though I do wish Rose and Kate would turn down their rivalry, it's getting to the point of hate don't you think?"

"_You_ don't worry about it. You worry too much, just appreciate the fun."

I reveled at how young our conversation sounded. I knew how everyone thought of us as the parental figures, and I **unquestionably liked the mother role that placed me in, but it seemed as if such talk should be more mature. I mentally scolded myself. The humans did the same thing, wanting to be older, sound older then wishing they were younger when their wish was granted. I was doing the same thing.**

**I stepped through the threshold without really realizing we were home. Shaking myself out of a daze I slid onto the couch making room when Carlisle sat beside me. Meaningless talk was the basis of our conversation but we were content. The other's came up often, but Carlisle kept trying to focus the topic on me. If I could blush like Bella, then would have been the time. He was so absorbed in me it was almost unbelievable.**

**It was well past ten o'clock when he got up to leave for the hospital. His 'graveyard' shift as he so comically put it. I often pointed out that it wasn't even very late, but it didn't stop him from that reference. He stood up, looking apologetic and kissed me before he ran out the door. **

**Looking around the room, rooted in the same spot I had been since Carlisle left was dull after a full minute, so I started dusting. I kept it at human pace since there wasn't much to do, but I felt strangely ill at ease the whole time. I finished too soon, and the other daily chores were finished (even at human speed) too quickly.**

Before I could think of some other chore I walked off to find some sort of conversation. It was slightly unhealthy that my most common companions in this house were sometimes drapes and feather 

dusters. I walked past the front window, (having been repaired after the Alice incident as Emmett of fondly called it) and saw Bree alone outside near the porch. She was looking at the trees, a mixture of pain and desperation on her face. It didn't seem like she was trying to hide it either, I didn't need Jasper to know that she was going through some pain. I walked out the front door in what I hope was a casual demeanor.

"Hello Bree." I said getting her attention. She stood up quickly looking at me oddly.

"Esme." She said nodding. Before she could stalk off behind me I grabbed her wrist lightly.

"Bree is something the matter? You look quite…troubled dear." My motherly instincts were creeping up on me again. I let them take over.

"Nothing of importance." She tried furtively to smile. I led her off the porch and walked off behind the house.

"Bree, are you sure. You can tell me I won't tell the others." Something about her made me desperate to hear her troubles, made me desperate enough to make such a promise. I didn't do such a thing lightly.

Her eyes clouded and froze over and her lower lip trembled. She opened her mouth to say something but seemed to change her mind. She shot off into the trees leaving me standing alone and confused.

My memory kept repeating her face over and over again, and with determination I turned around and ran off after her.


	25. Painful Past

**Heyy my peeps. I'm glad to say I have a few fans but you all are quite loyal so this writer's cramp is ssoo worth it! Let's get 160 reviews for chapter 26!!(I know I posted this one early but if I don't get these reviews I'm not going to post the next chapter until I get them)!! Please try not to comment more than once, and I'd like some new fanfictioners to start reading and reviewing so if you can introduce your twilighter friends to this fic that would be great! Hope you liked this chapter!!Also I am going to camp this week with my school so I won't be able to write. I will start as soon as I get back.  
edited by nUmERO1FAN!**

**Keemi-la yes, I made it as original as possible.  
TWilightabssesion I am starting chapter 26 so I will keep writing!  
Edward's Cantante, yes I know. I didn't want Carlisle to do anything TOO naughty so I was stuck with just this. (Insert sad face lol)  
Katie Cullen lol suspense is going up, I'm thinking of keeping this author thing up at least a little longer. My chapters are slowly getting longer! YAY  
Love-Pink26 this chapter should answer those questions.  
Sendmeonmyway she is a very mysterious character.  
Buggage…update is here!  
nUmERO1FAN as you said in your email, yes I am slightly falling off topic. But trust me this is vital but I didn't know how to make Esme's part shorter so we could get back to Bella so you are stuck with this! Lol Have fun on your weekend? My home skillet I will email you chapter 26 soon!  
JessC101 I'm not even patient and I'm the one writing it! That is so sad…  
Jasper's Cantante, your right. I have had my 'fillers', you totally called the action on this chapter I'll give you that. You guys don't believe how good it makes me feel when I see all these reviews! Especially when I see ones like yours, the ones that take like actual time to write and it makes me feel really good about my writing. Thanks for everything!**  
Oh, one quickie. For some reason on some random chapters the words are bolded near the bottom. That is just screwed up so ignore it! 

It was a clear night, very beautiful actually. The wind was whipping through the open wedges between the trees making it simple to find Bree. I opened my mouth, tasting a faint sugary scent that the wind had pulled back and veered right. She had run a long way; I was surprised I hadn't caught up with her yet. The path became rocky and steep before I realized this wasn't far from where Edward had hidden Bella a few weeks back; when the newborns had attacked.

I leapt nimbly from rock to rock but didn't slow down. She had stopped, and I was able to see her now, perched on the side of the rocks thirty meters away. Her ears pricked as I got closer but she didn't move. It was safe for me to sit down beside her.

You could see the ocean from here; at least with vampire vision. It was very stunning scenery, and the lush green trees contrasted very nicely with the soft blue. Enough sight-seeing Esme, I instructed myself sternly, You're here for Bree.

"I'm sorry I ran off like that Esme, that was…very…very rude of me. It's just…hard to talk about. I don't think you'd understand."

I smiled softly, she _was_ willing to talk, it seemed; she just didn't know how.

"Try me. I'll listen you talk."

She breathed deeply and closed her eyes. It seems human habit's like that never change.

"Before I was…changed I lived what human's would call a wonderful life. I had three children and a husband. We lived in Seattle and we had everything. Money, children, a good home, good jobs and amazing friends. I had been blessed with twins, no older than toddlers and Bree who had just turned 16 that year. Richard and I couldn't not have had a more loving family. It all changed when we got a new neighbor."

"Bree?" I asked pointedly.

"We named her after myself" she explained before continuing.

"He was very pale and he was extremely shy from what I had seen of him. He didn't talk to me or anyone in the neighborhood and he mostly stayed in his house. I didn't know it at the time, but he was a vampire. My friends and I were quite concerned by his anti-social behavior so we arranged for a barbeque the following weekend and sent him an invitation.

"The Sunday before the planned event I was making my son cookies for his class, some sort of food culture thing their grade was doing. I had made quite a few and even my family couldn't quite seem to finish off the extras so I offered to bring them to the neighbors. A storm had started and my husband took the kids to a pond they liked to visit in rainy weather, Bree didn't agree to the outing much but she eventually left saying it was 'more like babysitting'. I however walked next door balancing the tray of cookies in my arms.

"I introduced myself, he seemed polite enough but I don't think I kept myself from ogling. The man was gorgess! I am ashamed to say I acted quite coy, even inviting myself into his house. I learned his name was Jonathan. We talked mostly in the kitchen mostly, but he always looked so strained and nervous. I was mesmerized by his gold eyes; they were so striking, and so beautiful. I don't think I noticed until afterwards that he had a large number of fans and electric air fresheners in his house, and the entire residence smelled strongly of roses. You couldn't smell anything apart from that which I now realized was his intention.

"The storm eventually knocked out the power. When he realized this he tried abruptly to get me out of his house. His eyes were frenzied with fear and anxiety. I however instead of taking my leave, continued our conversation. It was then I started to notice something was wrong. His entire body was shaking and he kept reaching forward and pulling himself back with what looked like fierce concentration. I thought he was sick; I invited to drive him to the hospital. That's when I got too close."

Bree took a deep breath again, and turned her face back to me. We had been looking towards the ocean this whole time, enraptured by her story.

"I can guess what happened, you were turned?"

"Yes. If I had not been so persistent I might have made it out human. I did not blame him; I blamed no one but myself. He had been a compassionate being, he had resisted temptation to the point of pain and I ruined it." She bowed her head.

"Is this what you've been brooding about Bree? Do you really hate being a…vampire?" I was confused, Rosalie had this same regret but she had never acted this way. Was there something more, something she hadn't mentioned?

"No. This…" she said gesturing to her body "is nothing compared to what happened after those three days. He had explained to me what I was becoming during the transformation, what I was becoming but I was unprepared for the finality of it all. I had been 'missing' for three days and my family was next door when I first stood up. I was awake and I was thirsty."

She choked back a sob and lowered her gaze to her feet, hanging limply over the edge. I threw my arms around her and put as much force as I could into the hug. I knew exactly what she was going through.

But she was reluctant to stop her story after just starting. Unsteadily and in-between tearless sniffles she finished what was one of the most painful things someone could endure in their life.

"I killed my family. I ran across the lawn, threw myself into the house. Richard…died first. The kids were screaming and yelling and…I couldn't stop. I was thirsty and his blood was thirst-quenching. After him, the kids…they were too close I couldn't stop myself. I killed them Esme. I killed my sons and husband in less than ten seconds and I had no control over it."

I was unsure how to ask the inevitable, and I was worried I would cause more pain but I was burning with curiosity and Bree needed to heal. She couldn't feel better if she never told anyone about it.

"And…what about you're Bree. You mentioned a daughter earlier."

Her eyes grew lighter but the expression of anguish stayed.

"Jonathan stopped me. She was almost dead, but he pulled me away. I was stronger than him but he used his, talent and I was able to stop. That didn't stop what she was becoming, what I had become merely minutes ago. Three days later my daughter was a vampire and she hated it. What hurt most was…even after she experienced the irritable thirst she hated me to, for what I had done. She ran off that very second and I never saw her again. Our street became a murder case and we were pronounced dead. Bree and I remained in Seattle though I never saw her. Her scent was all over the city but never once did I see her for two years."

She didn't hold back any longer and she sobbed and wept. All I could do was sit there, comforting her and process what had happened.

I had lost my child, just after he had been born. I had thought that had been sorrow, that that had been pain. Bree had murdered her own children, but not of her own will. Her remaining family had abandoned her. I could say nothing that could ever heal the wounds that were etched deep into her 

heart. But beneath my compassion, my grief there was some nagging suspicion, something I was missing in this picture.

"I met her just as she, and her new coven were leaving. It was quiet a large group, ten or so from what could see and what shocked me most was that all their eyes were a vivid red. I myself had joined Jonathan's lifestyle and after my…incident never really found blood all that hard to resist. Bree had other plans. She told me that she was going away, for how long she was unsure of. I remember her exact words perfectly: 'I'm leaving, don't follow me, and don't ever talk to me again'.

"On one of my ventures to Italy that month, I was informed of a coven of newborns that had been eliminated just outside of Seattle. Bree was mentioned many times. The Voultri told me my daughter had been murdered by the curious band of yellow eyes and a human girl that lived here. Bree had never forgiven me but I always loved her. Even now I vow for retribution of her life."

Her voice turned icy cold and her face which had been one of sorrow turned to one of a Fury.

"Even now I seek revenge."

In that moment everything fell into place. Bree's daughter had been part of the newborns that had come to destroy Bella. The Voultri had convinced her we had butchered her only family. She wanted revenge and the most sensible thing was to attack our weakest link.

"Bella…"I whispered before Bree launched herself on me with a howl of triumph.


	26. Strategy

**Hey guess what? I'm BACK! WAHOOO!! Camp was cool but I'm glad to be back with my anxious fans. My home skillet, Clare was with me on the trip and she saved me from tripping over the roots with my suitcase and falling to my death in the lake (exaggeration) so applause for her. Also she planned to tell you all of my death after a scary canoe trip but thankfully she doesn't have to. Yet. SORRY this is short but I ended up splitting it into two chapters instead for my own reasons. Ok let's get 166 reviews for chapter 27!! GO TEAM!!**

**Keemi-la, suspense, anxiety…the horror!  
Britt. Dan will do.  
Sendmeonmyway I'm glad you didn't see that, it makes me feel good about my foreshadowing skills.  
Katie Cullen Ya I felt really bad for Bree when I wrote this. You know how Stephenie Meyer dreamed up twilight? Ya well I dreamed up the story of Bree's life. It made it much easier to write this chapter and it provided me with a lot of detail for it! As for the cliffy it is definitely a good ending to the chapter.  
Sharpie-Love yay, no more confusion, we see the light! Or maybe it just gets more confusing from here!  
Jasper's Cantante utterly incredible…I like it! The whole sympathy thing for Bree was exactly what I was going for!! I needed readers to love her and hate her so if you do that works. Love hates relationship word for word. I would sneak a laptop…but there's kind of no reception at Algonquin park so ya.  
Love-Pink26 same thing, love and hate equals perfect chapter!!  
Buggage wild doesn't even cover this next chapter.  
JessC101, Twisting…yes that's what the plot is doing…TWISTING!  
Buffy the Vampire Slayer, so are you asking for a tough girl Esme? Not a bad idea actually…  
Mimi-Love-4ever…Cliffy's are my favorites.  
Megan Cullen I know exactly what you mean. It's almost like Bella's incident didn't happen. But I have been having a hard time trying to fit something about that in. I finally put some of it in here, and it should explain a little bit.  
alice and jasper 4ever I will continue to show different characters point of view, I'm sorry you think it's annoying. I do however wish to know how many other people find it 'annoying'. Make sure to tell me in your reviews!  
birdie thanks. I think of myself as more of an o.k. writer. The chapters are getting longer and the sooner people review the sooner I update!**

**Edwards POV**

These were the best moments of my life. The moments where I was able to steal time alone with Bella, to truly be away from the troubles of our lives. The only problem was she was asleep. Then again, that was the only thing keeping Alice from running in here and breaking down the door to get her.

She grimaced slightly and her brow furrowed giving her that confused look I adored. I and shifted closer and held her in my arms, listened to the gentle beat of her heart. Inhaling deeply as to preserve her freesia scent in my mind, I closed my eyes and focused on the thoughts of others as her thoughts were closed to mine.

'_Maybe Alice and Emmett will come with me to the meadow again, I really liked it there. I'll go ask them.' -Clare-_

'_I think we should go with Clare, Edward needs some time alone with Bella, and she going to be saying some interesting things tonight.' -Alice-_

'_Wow that girl is strong! She kept up her defense in that last fight perfectly. And she was so fast…when we get to the meadow I am going to challenge her to a re-match…' -Emmett-_

So the rest of the family was leaving for the night? Fine with me, it would be quiet for once. My Bella would sleep well. My eyes still closed, I drifted into the weak enclosure of my mind. It was another hour before the talking started.

"_Edward, Edward I love you."_ Those words, even in sleep held the stubborn conviction that she would have said if she were conscious.

"I love you too." I murmured back.

She seemed so peaceful, so content. I was happy to watch her and listen as she spoke unusual phrases and voiced old memories. Just the sound of her sweet voice was enticing, no matter what she was actually saying.

"I won't give up; I'll do anything for you Edward!"

Now that was familiar, I thought darkly. She was dreaming about the other day; something I so dearly wanted to forget. Carlisle had pressed me for information and had wanted to talk to Bella about it but I refused. My family knew, if they even mentioned it, there was going to be trouble. She didn't need to remember nor did I think she wanted to.

Her face turned from calm to painful in a moment.

"It hurts….it hurts so much!" Her voice was louder than a whisper now and she was moving slightly. I debated on whether to wake her up but then I glimpsed the small purple marks under her eyes and I knew she had to sleep.

She tossed and turned a little more and I unwillingly moved back a bit to keep her from hurting herself. She looked in pain and I was about to shake her awake when she stopped. I picked her up and put her back in the middle of the bed as comfortably as I could. There was silence except for the gentle thrum of her heart and the quiet pulsing of her blood.

"Don't tell Edward…must keep him safe…"

I actually had to strain to catch her words. What wasn't she telling me? How could she keep me safe?

"The voice…the voices. I can hear you…"

"Bella, Bella listen to me. What won't you tell me?" She didn't realize but she responded quite often to questions in her sleep.

"About….the voice…Edward must not know about the voice!"

Before I could press her for more information I heard the lock in the door turn from downstairs and the small footsteps of Alice.

'_Where is it, where could Jasper have possibly put it?' -Alice-_

I ignored her and listened carefully to see if I could hear more of an explanation. Nothing, she had fallen even deeper into sleep. I would ask her in the morning, when she was conscious. She would make much more sense and it would be easy to tell if she was lying.

'CLANG!' I heard the sound of something fall to the floor. I got up, sitting on the bed. Vampires don't drop things, especially not Alice. I listened carefully with both my ears and my power. Silence. I got up slowly, making sure not to wake Bella. I studied Alice's thoughts, but there was nothing…blackness. She was having a vision. Immediately I calmed myself but went out the door. Whatever Alice just saw, she would most likely want to mention it. I was also being cautious; if it was something bad I wanted to know.

"Edward." She said in a quiet voice.

I walked into the room and sat beside Alice on the floor, ignoring the gentle creak of the wood as it groaned under our weight. I was worried, she was shaking and I had not been able to see her vision in my mind. Something was wrong; it was up to Alice to tell me what.

"Alice, what did you see?"

She waited no time to respond and from the look in her eyes I could tell it was urgent.

"Bella!"

I froze, listening for the sound of her gentle heartbeat. Nothing.

"WHERE IS SHE ALICE?" My voice swelled and came out choked and mangled.

"Tanya…"

**Esme's POV**

I wasn't able to keep my seat. She propelled herself with as much force as she could and I was still in shock, unable to react in time. We went flying over the cliff.  
I didn't bother to enjoy the cool rush of the wind as it howled all around me, my eyes stayed on the ground for the few seconds I fell; looking for a safe spot to land and attack. If Bree was here for Bella, she was going to have to go through me.

The shock of my landing barely fazed me but 'm sure the sound of the trees that had buckled under the impact might attract some people. This had to end…fast.

"You couldn't leave things normal Esme." Bree said through gritted teeth. "You couldn't leave one human girl alone. None of this would have happened, BREE WOULD STILL BE ALIVE!"

She sprang forward on pure instinct of her anger and I leapt nimbly to the right avoiding contact.

"Edward loves her Bree, There was no avoiding this. But it isn't Bella's fault! She was with her coven of vampires here to destroy us, we were protecting our own Bree; we didn't want your daughter dead!"

She yowled wildly running into the trees and darting behind me. I watched her lithe body swim in and out of focus but I kept myself on her scent. She tried jumping out at me but I turned at the right moment and my fist brushed her head as I made the first hit.

"LIES!" she hissed angrily. Her golden eyes were alight with nothing other than madness and longing. How much she must miss her child! How much she must want to kill us.

"IT"S THE TRUTH BREE! WE HAVE NOTHING AGAINST YOU" she moved forward trying to focus now, to get a proper stance "AND WE DIDN"T WANT TO KILL THE NEWBORNS!"

With a roar she ran to the side and darted back forward ramming into my back. I clawed at the empty air where she had been then turned around to face her again. A steely anger was burning within me; this woman was after _my_ family. She wanted to _kill_ them and there was no way I was going to let this happen. Before she could react I was charging at her as fast as I could and grabbed her neck dancing in-between biting her or snapping her neck. My slight hesitation was all she needed. She made my decision for me; biting my wrist as hard as she could causing me to scream. There was no burning pain this time but the force of her jaw and the flow of poison had been enough to weaken my state. It stung fiercely and had an odd itch to it. My anger faded though the pain didn't, and I looked up to where Bree stood; panting.

I saw her for what she was at that moment; a girl who was a mother, a woman who was a wife and what life had so cruelly taken from her…love. I could not kill Bree, but she would not hurt Bella.

I weighed my options quickly. We were about a minute's run from the house, but if I turned her back she had an opportunity to get me, I didn't know how fast she was. Yelling was an option, but I didn't know who would come running. It didn't look like she could have fooled us by herself.

Before I could decide, three figures appeared on the cliff above us, peering intently into the trees. Bree looked up as I did and waved her arms wildly. The three slid down the rocks scattering them as they slid down. They landed gracefully around Bree. Tanya was among them.

"Tonight is the Night Bree, Clare has already taken three away, Carlisle is gone and you have this one here. Edward won't be able to keep Bella from us alone, let alone defend himself."

Her words were directed at Bree, but her gaze and grin stayed on me. The other two, unfamiliar vampires tensed oddly. Their eyes were a deep, bright burgundy and their stance held an oddly wild feel to it. Newborns.

"What time will Carlisle get back at?"

"One am, just in time to see what has happened to his family before it happens to him."

"NO!" My voice was shockingly hoarse but I was still managing to keep it steady. "LEAVE HIM ALONE LEAVE US ALL ALONE!"

They continued on as if they hadn't heard me. "What of Irina, Eleazer and Kate? Surely they don't approve of this."

"Hunting, aside from Irina who joined Carlisle at the hospital. We will be gone before they are back; I have no wish to harm them."

I was unable to stand there any longer; I leaped forward landing on Tanya. I could not kill Bree, but Tanya was something different. I had never liked her. I was grabbed by two pairs of hands and thrown across from Tanya and flew into a tree. I was barely winded, and jumped up quickly preparing for attack.

"Bree, we have to start now. We'll leave Sara and Carmen here to deal with Esme."

The newborns did not scare me, Bree and Tanya however did. If I was stuck fighting here, there was no one to warn the family. My thought finished with finality as Bree and Tanya sped off leaving the two others staring at me menacingly. Slowly they stepped forward.

"Who are you?" I asked, desperate to keep their attention diverted. "Why are you here?"

The tall one, with short auburn hair was first to stop and respond.

"Wasn't there mention of newborns a few weeks back, heading here? That _was_ us. We would have been fighting you before, but they never did burn us on the side of the road. We reformed and since they didn't finish you before, it seems fitting to finish you now."

Unneeded violence. These were the very worst of our kind, the reasons we were in horror movies. These were killers.

"**Nineteen or twenty, maybe more, I don't know! Sara and the one whose name I don't know got into a fight on the way…"**

"But you don't _need_ to kill us, you don't need to be like this both of you! There are other ways…" Their cause couldn't be as helpless as it seemed, they could change….

The dark haired one scoffed "Your hunting ways are disgusting, and violence…it is a part of us. Our humanity was gone the moment our hearts stopped beating."

I changed tactic. I should try to get as much information in case I got away. No _when_ I got away.

"You know of my family and our… talents?"

They nodded both wearing a perplexed expression.

"The why didn't our Edward detect this, why didn't Alice predict this? You must know."

"Simply by using our own gifts. Clare was able to deflect Bella's….human power shall we call it, onto Tanya, Bree and herself. Edward would not have been able to read their minds and Alice would have been blind has she looked in their future. Bree lied about her power, she is an illusionist. She was able to 

make it seem as if they had thoughts when Edward used his power, as not to cause suspicion. You had no way of knowing."

My hope plummeted. An illusionist is a powerful thing, especially in the hands of Bree. Clare could deflect powers. Tanya was full to the brim with hatred. They were a powerful team. Their strategy was simple but effective. Separate and destroy.

Bored with the simple-minded talk, Carmen and Sara sauntered forward to kill me.


	27. OMG : I promised myself I wouldn't cry

**Dear Readers,  
I am very sorry to say that my 21 pre-written chapters for 'Forever always' were deleted along with most of my computer files. I have taken so long to update because I was trying to recover the files or re-write them. Sadly I was only able to re-write what would have been the beginning of chapter 27. I will be leaving 'Forever always as it is, but if any fan fiction readers want to take it over as their own tell me and I will give you permission to finish it up as you may. I will be now starting the new fan fic I was talking to you about as In no way will I start writing. I can only hope my loyal readers will stick with me for the second (longer/more action/suspense!) fic which will also be based on the twilight books but much more loosely. Thanks for all the great reviews, they are pretty colorful and always made my day. I have started the new fan fic (it isn't posted yet) but I need a good name for the female lead character. I have stuck her with my name (Stefanie) for now but I was hoping to change that. Me and my home skillet haven't come up with anything so just write a few names on the bottom of your reviews if you could.  
**_**Here are the comments on the latest reviews and the first POV of what would've been chapter 27. I am so sad but it is too much work to re-write ALL those chapters and my heart isn't in it any more.**_

**Keemi-la, ACK! I know I'm worried for them too!  
TWilightabssesion, please, PLEASE don't die! I can't afford it if your parents sue!  
nUmERO1FAN, I needed a third villain. Clare seemed the most vague and unsure character so she was the best choice. Don't worry though, she will have an unexpected side to her you might like. For now just be grateful you're a vampire and in a fan fic!  
angstar54, Death threats don't worry me much; I give them more than I receive them!  
Mimi-Love-4ever, I am going to tell you right now something terrible is going to happen to Esme but it's not what you think. There you go people, try to figure it out!  
Sendmeonmyway, amazing? MY story? Why thank you, thank you very much!  
Jessc101, I will pretty much always leave Cliffy's because that's my favorite part! (Though I know it causes people to hate me) To clear things up the only vampires that have powers are Clare, (she blocks other powers and can use them on others, but only to a degree. If she took Jane's power it might only last for seconds rather than as long as she wanted) and Bree (who is an illusionist, which is how she projected Tanya's 'voice' into Bella's head).  
aglblsm, not all of the Denali coven is evil remember that. And you don't even know that back-story behind the bad vampires; just Bree.  
Love-Pink26, WOOT! Thank you.  
Edward-alexander-henry-ange yay!  
Jasper's Cantante, good call but I actually meant "Edward loves her (Bella), Bree." Note the comma I used this time and I replaced 'his' with 'her' My editor kind of missed that. HOME SKILLET!  
Katie Cullen, I love the Cliffy's and the Cliffy's love me!**

**Bella's POV**

Dreams were vengeful things. Even after the voice had vanished, my dreams would not let me forget my pain. The torture continued every night and kept me from sleeping properly.  
But tonight was different. I fell asleep in Edward's arms, I did not expect him to leave me at night, but it 

was a comforting gesture all the same, and I drifted slowly into the dark while my breathing slowed. I could have slept like this for days, months, years; time does not exist in sleep.  
But it seemed time was too short for me. Soon enough I was being lifted up by Edward's cool arms. I moved my arms slowly and blindly waiting for the sound of his gentle velvet voice to penetrate the silence. Instead I was jolted softly in his arms and cool air rushed all around me.  
I blinked drowsily, rubbing my eyes only to have small specks of dirt and dust fly back into them. I realized we were running, and it was an exciting thing to wake up to, though it had never happened before. I looked up expecting to meet the warm, gold eyes of my husband completely unprepared for who was with me.  
'Edwards' bronze locks had been replaced with long wheat blonde hair and his eyes were hard and cold not soft and pristine. Now that I was awake I could tell the arms wrapped around me were tight and painful; restraining not reassuring. My Edward was not Edward at all.

"Edward?" I asked, still not coherent, still not able to see past the blurry haze of my sleepy eyes.

"Edward isn't here Bella." There was a thoughtful pause "Edward isn't here to keep you safe any longer." Full of satisfaction and malice, the voice of my dreams taunted me. The voice of Tanya.

**Edward's POV**

"I can't see her Edward, something is wrong with the vision!"

"Try again Alice! You're not looking hard enough!" I only barely kept my voice from yelling again. Yelling caused arguments, arguments took time and time was not something I believed we had.

"Edward stop the car." Alice said with frustrated finality "I'm going to call everyone now, there's no time to go following a scent we already lost without backup. Especially if it isn't just Tanya involved."  
I swerved the car slightly, for once not bothering to worry over it, my mind was on Bella. Realizing the wisdom behind Alice's words I nodded and took my phone out as quickly as possible.

"You try Carlisle and Esme; I'll get Jasper, Emmett and Rose. Tell them to meet back at the house."

I nodded again, not quite trusting myself with words. Dialing the hospital, I quickly persuaded the receptionist to put me in to 'Dr.Cullen' insisting it was an emergency. One rings, two rings, three and I was frustrated, almost breaking the small phone.

"Hello? Dr. Cullen speaking."

"Carlisle, its Edward. Bella's gone we're pretty sure Tanya took her; we need you home-"

"What?" Carlisle said incredulously.

"JUST COME HOME NOW?" I yelled flinging the phone onto the road and not quite caring how rude I had sounded. Bella was in trouble; shouldn't that be enough to get him up and running?

Alice was staring at me sympathetically but with a hurt look in her eyes. I was unable to understand why, but was in too much of a rush to bother asking.

"Let's run." Was all I said before I jumped out of my car and sped back towards home.

**Alice's POV**


	28. Last Note

Kk people this will be my last post for this story   
and its not even like a chapter  
I have started posting ' An Unwelcome Forever' my new fan fic  
check it out if your interested  
I think it might end up better than 'Forever Always'  
idk you be the judge!


End file.
